


Teen Spirit

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Talvez a insolência ou a preguiça de falar nomes de músicas muito compridos fossem coisas que Chanyeol até gostava em Baekhyun... Ele odiava mesmo era ter se apaixonado por aquele pseudotransgressor que parecia só ouvir Nirvana e vivia lendo Marx pelos cantos da escola.[ChanBaek] [90's]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Um nome grande demais pra eu não abreviar

_“Eu sou o pior naquilo que faço de melhor.”_

_Nirvana – Smells Like Teen Spirit_

Eu gostava da minha escola.

De verdade, era legal estudar lá. Eu me dava relativamente bem com todo mundo, apesar de não gostar nem um pouquinho dos caras do time de basquete; não era como se eu tivesse a mínima vontade de simpatizar com gente que tinha como passatempo jogar garotos gordos na lixeira e embebedar meninas em festas com as piores intenções possíveis. Ignorando esse seleto grupo... A escola era um ambiente agradável pra mim.

Sempre fui meio conhecido no colégio por tocar e cantar; não era por menos, com treze anos eu levava o violão pra escola pra impressionar as meninas, e com quatorze eu comecei a levar a guitarra pra impressionar os meninos.

Desde que eu era um pirralhinho chorão já fazia meu pai me levar para a loja de instrumentos do amigo dele e ficava horas mexendo nas guitarras, nos violões, nas baterias... Ou em qualquer outro instrumento que eu encontrasse. O pessoal da escola sabia disso, então eles quase sempre pediam para que eu tocasse um pouquinho nas festas.

Festas essas que sempre aconteciam clandestinamente e que rolava todo tipo de droga, as quais eu sempre fiz questão de ficar longe — meu sonho era a música, mas eu não queria entrar para o clube dos vinte e sete. Mas isso não significava que eu optava por me abster fazer algumas coisas _imorais;_ contato carnal era algo que eu apreciava muito nessas festas, em outras palavras.

Foi dessa forma durante o ensino médio inteiro. O último ano chegou e eu não esperava que fosse diferente; talvez só imaginasse que iria melhorar, tinha meus dezoito anos e isso abria um grande leque. 95 tinha tudo pra ser um ano bom, como foi 94 ou 93, sem grandes atipicidades ou desvios de rotina. E tudo parecia encaminhar-se dessa forma regular quando as aulas se iniciaram, em março.

O que eu não previa era que a chegada tardia de um _reles_ aluno novo _,_ em abril de 95, iria mudar drasticamente qualquer expectativa minha.

E essa está longe de ser uma história feliz.

**_Teen Spirit; Capítulo I de IV_ **

**_“Um nome grande demais pra eu não abreviar”_ **

Não serei injusto de dizer que as aulas de história eram um saco, porque elas não eram, mas algumas coisas conseguiam facilmente roubar a minha atenção. Ainda mais quando o professor decidia que usaríamos o livro. Já era abril, e devo dizer que meu material estava praticamente novo, totalmente livre de orelhas de burro, porque eu não o usava, e nem pretendia usar.

Eu me recusava a ler qualquer coisa além do necessário. O necessário, pra mim, compreendia partituras de músicas e _talvez_ gibis.

Também não era como se eu não ligasse para aprender a respeito da revolução industrial — talvez fosse um pouquinho, na verdade —, eu só... Não tinha o menor interesse em ler sobre aquilo no livro.

Sendo assim, dei-me o direito de colocar os braços sobre a mesa e deitar minha cabeça ali. Seria um ótimo jeito de compensar as menos de quatro horas dormidas naquela noite. Mas foi só questão de fechar os olhos para que o cara que às vezes tenho o prazer de chamar de melhor amigo já começasse a cutucar o meu ombro.

— Loey. — ouvir esse singelo apelido sempre me fazia sorrir, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

Aquele apelido pegou na escola quando eu tinha uns quinze anos; participei de um concurso de poesia anônimo porque precisava de nota em literatura — não gostar de ler tem seu preço, algumas vezes — e assinei meu poema como _Loey._ Ao contrário do que eu esperava, fiquei em segundo lugar. Então meu pseudônimo foi revelado na premiação e... Sei lá, foi natural. Logo a maioria das pessoas que me conheciam começou a me chamar assim.

— O que foi, Jongin? — resmunguei, sem direcionar meu olhar a ele.

— O diretor tá trazendo um cara pra nossa sala. — ele tocou meu ombro novamente, de forma insistente, até que eu levantasse a cabeça. Então apontou para as janelas da sala que davam para o corredor — Olha lá.

Com uma curiosidade começando a crescer dentro de mim, confesso, fiz o que ele disse. Olhei através das janelas e, de fato, o diretor Kim andava até a nossa sala com um garoto ao seu lado. As cortinas persianas não permitiam que eu tivesse muitos detalhes a respeito do sujeito, além do cabelo vermelho e as roupas excessivamente pretas, mas uma sensação _atípica_ acabou me atingindo.

Não posso dizer que era medo, porque eu jamais saberia como descrever aquilo que eu experimentei por breves instantes. Minha barriga revirou-se sutilmente e meu corpo tremeu minimamente, instintivamente respirei fundo. Nenhuma das palavras que eu usar vai ser capaz de chegar perto da definição das coisas que senti, mas posso dizer que era como se fosse uma espécie estranha de sinestesia.

Nunca mais senti nada igual.

As batidas na porta foram suficientes para me tirar daquele estado de demasia sensibilidade. E assim eu endireitei-me na cadeira, observando o professor interromper a aula para atender o diretor. Ele foi chamado para fora da sala; e, pelo que pude observar, acredito que eles tenham ficado conversando por volta de cinco minutos.

Quando a nossa sala ficava sem supervisão era questão de segundos para que todos começassem a falar de forma exageradamente alta, e eu geralmente me incluía nisso. Mas, naquele dia, não.

Naquele dia eu permaneci quieto, olhando através daquelas janelas velhas, entre as persianas sujas.

O rapaz desconhecido estava de costas para mim, portanto não pude ver seu rosto para chutar qualquer emoção que ele aparentava ter; mas podia ver a sua postura desleixada e a mochila atirada de qualquer jeito no ombro direito. E aquilo, inerentemente, dizia muita coisa pra mim.

Depois de algum tempinho, o professor retornou para a sala com o tal garoto, que apenas correu os olhos pelo local, totalmente inexpressivo. Acredito que ele buscava uma classe vaga, e seus olhos se fixaram na que estava bem ao fundo, quase colada à parede.

Ele andou até lá de forma extremamente preguiçosa, ninguém prestava muita atenção nele; não era como se alguém se importasse. Talvez eu fosse o único minimamente intrigado com a nova presença. Quando o cara finalmente se sentou, tirou um caderno e uma caneta da mochila, colocou os pés revestidos por tênis _All Star_ pretos, completamente imundos, sobre a mesa.

Aquela foi a primeira coisa que notei que tínhamos em comum, possivelmente a única; usávamos tênis iguais, o mesmo maldito _Chuck Taylor_ cano alto, e não nos importávamos o suficiente para limpá-los.

Permiti-me analisar o rosto do menino com a atenção que eu, até então, não havia dado. Ele tinha feições pacíficas, apesar da ausência angustiante de uma expressão; não dava medo, mas não poder dizer o que ele aparentava sentir a partir da observação de sua face era algo sufocante.

Alguns detalhes chamavam a atenção naquele rosto – devo confessar – bonito. Talvez as sobrancelhas tingidas de vermelho, como o _mullet,_ ou o _labret_ no lábio inferior. Era difícil dizer, tudo parecia combinar tanto com a energia que ele passava.

Aquele cara era atraente.

O jeito que ele rabiscava qualquer coisa no caderno sobre as pernas também era atraente.

E eu fui tolo de ficar olhando por muito tempo, porque o cara olhou de volta. Ele encarou-me de cima a baixo, e só então retornou a atenção aos meus olhos. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, eu tremi. E, coincidentemente — ou não —, pelo mesmo motivo.

Fiquei com vergonha e desviei o olhar para a minha mesa. E, pela primeira vez no ensino médio, quis abrir o livro de história e ler qualquer coisa que estivesse naquelas folhas.

**_(...)_ **

As semanas se passaram, na mesma calmaria de sempre. De segunda a sexta eu me esforçava o suficiente para ser um aluno mediano na escola, e nos finais de semana eu ia tocar nas festas que o pessoal do colégio fazia. Essa era a minha rotina e nunca pensei em mudá-la.

Porém um novo hábito surgiu entre essas atividades corriqueiras.

Nas horas vagas, eu me via observando o aluno novo, que respondia a chamada como _Byun Baekhyun_ — sempre com um aceno, é interessante mencionar _._ Já nas horas ocupadas... Era como se eu não estivesse fazendo nada.

Eu nunca soube explicar, mas não podia evitar. Algo sempre fazia a minha atenção se voltar totalmente para o rapaz de _mullet._ E em todas as horas que eu olhava ele estava fazendo uma dessas coisas: rabiscando coisas incompreensíveis com uma letra horrivelmente grande em seu caderno, brincando com um isqueiro sem gás ou lendo o Manifesto Comunista.

Mas, em todas essas ocasiões, ele sempre estava com os pés sobre a mesa, um _discman_ no colo e os fones no ouvido.

Os professores viam, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar.

Também não havia um porquê para isso. Do que pude observar de Baekhyun, vi que aquele cara tinha as melhores notas da sala. E eu jamais entenderia como isso era possível; ele não fazia absolutamente nada durante a aula, o maior estudo que parecia ter era ler Marx... Nada além disso.

Admito que sempre me vi curioso a respeito do que diabos tocava nos fones dele... Mas essa era certamente uma dúvida que eu deveria guardar para mim.

E, em todas as vezes em que eu olhava, Baekhyun sempre acabava olhando de volta. Eu ficava com vergonha, abria o livro sobre a minha mesa e fingia ler.

Assim como eu não tinha coragem de me arriscar a ler as entrelinhas do livro complexo que Byun Baekhyun aparentava ser, eu tinha menos coragem ainda de falar com ele. Era só uma paixonitezinha boba, quando as aulas terminassem e cada um seguisse seu rumo, a atração terminaria também... E estava tudo bem.

Bom, era o que eu acreditava.

Era terça feira, dia nove de maio; a aula tinha encerrado e eu estava no corredor conversando com uma garota de outra turma — trocando _aquela_ ideia, um flerte bobo. Em dado momento, alguém passou esbarrando em mim, quando virei o rosto percebi que se tratava de Baekhyun.

Ele parecia estar com pressa, e eu me irritei por ele não pedir desculpas.

— Sua mãe não te deu educação?! — gritei para o garoto que já estava longe.

— Não! — ele respondeu curto e grosso, no mesmo tom, sem nem se virar para trás.

Mais tarde, quando apalpei meus bolsos, minha carteira não estava lá. Por certa inocência, fiquei me perguntando onde foi que a perdi, porém, quando refiz meus passos... Eu passei a desconfiar de ter sido roubado pelo baixinho mal encarado que esbarrou em mim.

Pela primeira vez eu odiei aquele cara.

No dia seguinte, aguardei o momento perfeito para abordar Baekhyun.

Era horário de almoço, a escola inteira estava no refeitório. E, como sempre, o Byun estava na mesa mais afastada possível, completamente sozinho. Ele nunca fez questão de se relacionar com ninguém na escola, e parecia estar muito bem com isso. Em sua mão esquerda, não que isso fosse algo minimamente surpreendente, estava o Manifesto Comunista; a outra mão fazia o trabalho de levar as batatas fritas de seu prato até a sua boca.

Seus olhos estavam presos naquele maldito livro, e eu sempre achei isso ridiculamente intrigante.

Diferentemente do habitual, suas pernas estavam comportadas embaixo da mesa. Não, não estavam nem em cima da cadeira, muito menos sobre o tampo da mesa. Elas estavam quietas, e eu nunca tinha visto aquele garoto com a postura correta.

Foi naquele momento que decidi falar com ele. Andei em sua direção, tendo-o como único foco de minha atenção. E ao chegar na mesa do indigente social, espalmei as minhas mãos sobre a mesa, encarando-o de cima.

— Eu sei que você tá com a minha carteira, Byun!

Ele ficou mais alguns segundos lendo, e nesse meio tempo até levou outra batata até a sua boca. Só depois ele levantou a cabeça para me encarar, angustiantemente inexpressivo, e empurrou seu prato em minha direção.

— Quer batata?

Nada, nadinha, absolutamente _niente_ em sua face denunciava qualquer tipo de emoção. Nem raiva, nem prepotência, nem nojo... Nada! Nem mesmo uma possível tentativa de conter o riso pela pergunta que mais aparentava ser uma piada. Era como se ele não me levasse a sério.

Eu sempre fui péssimo lendo, mas era pior ainda lendo Byun Baekhyun. E isso me irritava demais.

— Eu tô falando sério! Acho bom você devolver a minha carteira! — insisti, sentindo meu rosto esquentar ao extremo.

— Você não pode provar nada.

Depois de sua resposta, ele apenas voltou sua atenção ao seu livro e ignorou minha presença.

Muitas coisas me afetaram naquele breve contato. Posso mencionar o fato de que era a primeira vez que eu podia ter alguma noção de como a voz de Baekhyun era ou como o jeito daquele menino me tirava do sério em tantos sentidos.

Naquela noite eu não consegui dormir.

Pode ser que tenha sido culpa do meu ego sendo ferido por finalmente conhecer alguém que não puxava meu saco por eu ser... O Loey.

É claro que eu não esperava que, no dia seguinte, Baekhyun fosse até a minha mesa, antes da aula começar, e largasse minha carteira ali.

— Seja menos relaxado com as suas coisas. — ele disse sem nem me olhar e saiu de perto.

O mais bizarro de tudo era: meu dinheiro estava intacto, assim como qualquer outra coisa dentro dela.

**_(...)_ **

Um mês se passou, eu e o Byun não conversamos mais. Mas ele ainda lia Marx durante as aulas e eu ainda olhava pra ele quando podia. Tanto que reparei quando ele apareceu de tênis limpos na escola, e eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com ele.

A verdade era que tinha tanta coisa errada, e eu não seria capaz de descobrir nem a metade delas.

Foi em uma quinta feira, estávamos na aula de educação física e eu senti vontade de ir ao banheiro. Os banheiros do ginásio estavam interditados, e nem fodendo eu andaria até o prédio da escola para mijar. Portanto, acreditei que fosse mais prudente sair de fininho até o _matinho_ ali atrás.

Era um lugar cheio de árvores, então dava pra se camuflar direitinho ali.

Só que a primeira coisa que encontro no tal matinho é Byun Baekhyun escorado em uma árvore, fumando, com o fone do _discman_ somente em um dos ouvidos e o aparelho pendurado em seu cinto. Assustei-me um pouco, e um nervosismo se apossou de mim quando o garoto passou a me encarar.

— Você devia estar na aula, Chanyeol. — ele falou com a sua típica ausência de expressões. Era quase como se ele estivesse morto.

Quando ele falou meu nome, eu não soube como reagir. Eu praticamente não o ouvia, era algo tão estranho. Meus amigos me chamavam de Loey, os professores me chamavam de Park, e a família me chamava de Yeol.

Mas ouvir o meu próprio nome não era uma coisa comum na minha vida há tanto tempo.

— Você também, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu não gosto de esportes. — Baekhyun colocou a fumaça para dentro de seu corpo, e então virou o rosto para soltá-la longe de mim.

Aquilo não era nada saudável pra ele...

— Você já fez dezoito? Podem ligar para os seus pais.

Ele apenas me olhou por alguns segundos e tirou seu fone de ouvido.

— Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

— Não sei... Uns dezessete...? — chutei um tanto apreensivo.

— Eu tenho vinte anos.

Aquilo foi uma surpresa e tanto pra mim, e eu acabei ficando sem graça com a situação. Precisava urgentemente de um assunto para evitar que o clima ficasse mais estranho do que já estava.

— O que você tava ouvindo?

— _Come._

— _Come?_ — eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa música.

— Do Nirvana, cara.

— Você quis dizer _Come As You Are?_

— Não, eu quis dizer _Come._ — Baekhyun respondeu firme — Se eu quisesse dizer o nome inteiro da música, eu teria dito.

— Mas... — tentei argumentar.

— Você entendeu, não entendeu? — ele me cortou.

— Sim.

— Então não preciso falar mais nada.

Ficamos quietos por alguns instantes, o Byun abusava da nicotina e eu me questionava o porquê de me sentir extremamente instigado por aquele cara todo estranho.

Pra começar: que porra ele fazia no ensino médio com vinte anos?!

— Por que você pegou a minha carteira se não ficou com o dinheiro? — resolvi perguntar.

— Eu não queria o seu dinheiro. — ele respondeu, apagando o cigarro no muro.

— Por que pegou a minha carteira, então? — franzi as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez eu quisesse que você parasse de ficar só me olhando e fosse falar comigo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, ainda inexpressivo — E aparentemente deu certo.

— Você é doido.

— E você quer me beijar. — ele se desencostou do muro, dando um passo em minha direção, fazendo-me recuar involuntariamente.

— Não sei do que você tá falando, Byun.

— Você não devia ficar me encarando o tempo inteiro se não tem coragem de realmente fazer alguma coisa. — a falta de qualquer emoção sendo denunciada por suas feições me irritava cada vez mais.

Aquele foi o meu limite.

— Mas e por que você não faz alguma coisa?!

Baekhyun deu mais dois passos em minha direção, e eu recuei até que minhas costas tocassem uma das árvores. Então ele chegou mais perto e a diferença das nossas alturas ficava extremamente perceptível na proximidade em que estávamos.

— Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

— Quero. — respondi em um momento breve de coragem.

Uma de suas mãos se firmou em minha nuca, fazendo com que eu me curvasse minimamente para que nossos rostos ficassem próximos, enquanto a outra se espalmou na árvore atrás de mim, encurralando-me a certo modo. Com aquela distância praticamente nula, pude apreciar o cheiro daquele cara. Surpreendentemente, ele não fedia a cigarro.

Ele cheirava a livro velho... E eu nunca gostei de ler.

Mas estava curioso para ler as palavras daquele.

Nossos rostos estavam extremamente próximos, mas Baekhyun só me beijou após mostrar um sorriso indecente; aquela foi a primeira vez que eu o vi esboçar qualquer reação.

Eu jamais pensei que diria isso, mas...

Tive vontade de encará-lo mais vezes, e estava disposto a tentar entender suas entrelinhas.


	2. Aquele trejeito que só você tem

Byun Baekhyun era como uma fruta cítrica... Talvez eu pudesse compará-lo ao limão. A acidez em seu sabor me agradava. Mas restringi-lo a um único sabor era uma injustiça tremenda. Eu poderia ficar horas tentando descrever minimamente tudo o que aquele garoto representava, ou tudo o que eu sentia sobre ele, eu falharia miseravelmente.

Porque Baekhyun era uma incógnita.

Mesmo experimentando era impossível ter uma dimensão realista a respeito dele.

E eu me odeio por minhas palavras não serem fiéis o bastante.

**_Teen Spirit; Capítulo II de IV_ **

**_“Aquele trejeito que só você tem”_ **

Quando Baekhyun fazia aquele gesto preguiçoso com a cabeça — quase rude, o que o tornava um tanto, talvez muito, atraente —, eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

Principalmente quando eu estava com outras pessoas por perto, conversando trivialidades no corredor, e ele aparecia com aquela mochila pendurada somente no ombro direito, os fones atirados no pescoço, e fazia _aquele_ gesto.

Aquele gesto que beirava o estúpido; Baekhyun jogava a cabeça para o lado, um pouquinho inclinada para trás, preguiçosamente e de modo breve. Sempre apontando para alguma porta de banheiro, para algum armário de vassouras ou para alguma porta de saída do prédio da escola.

Era sempre o que estava convenientemente mais perto.

E eu, honestamente, adorava isso... Porque eu sabia bem o que significava e o que ele queria com aquilo.

O que, sou obrigado a admitir, era algo que eu ansiava desde o momento em que eu abria os olhos pela manhã. Isso já tinha provavelmente um mês.

Porque o momento que eu mais esperava no dia era o que Baekhyun faria aquele típico sinal e me levaria para algum canto mais reservado da escola para dar uns amassos. Naquela manhã de sexta-feira não foi diferente. Ele fez o gesto quando eu estava conversando com uns amigos no corredor, e no mesmo instante o segui para fora do prédio.

E é claro que eu também adorava a forma que ele me agarrava pela gola da camiseta e me empurrava contra a parede mais próxima; e adorava, principalmente, quando ele me beijava de forma rude — e, ao mesmo tempo, atenciosa. Eu gostava muito de passar os dedos naquele _mullet_ maravilhosamente cafona. E ele, em resposta, gostava de passar as mãos pelo meu corpo.

E eu apreciava, portanto não reclamava; e até suspirava quando ele apertava a minha bunda.

É... E eu até gostava quando ele me chamava de _Chanyeol,_ no lugar de Loey ou até Park... Porque era algo que só ele fazia. E eu gostei demais quando ele me arrastou para trás da casinha de concreto que abriga o gerador de energia, que formava um pequeno beco por estar ligada ao prédio da escola e o muro.

Um lugar perfeito com a privacidade perfeita. E o concreto empoeirado dava um _quê_ de clandestinidade para aquilo tudo. Parecia combinar tão perfeitamente com a sua jaqueta de couro e os seus jeans rasgados.

 _Ah... Merda,_ eu já não me via sem aqueles beijos tão errados. E já não me via sem Byun Baekhyun e seu cheiro de livro velho.

Já considerei roubar o Manifesto Comunista da biblioteca da escola só para, todas as noites, poder sentir aquele aroma que se aproximava ao do garoto. Mas aquele maldito livro só ficou uma semana na minha casa, porque eu me senti culpado o suficiente para devolvê-lo.

A senhorinha que cuidava da biblioteca era uma pessoa tão amável para ter aquele valor sendo descontado do seu salário só para nutrir as fantasias de um adolescente promíscuo.

De qualquer forma, eu adorava sentir aqueles lábios bonitos marcando o meu pescoço. Só não adorava ter que explicar pra minha mãe, mais tarde, que um mosquito me mordeu.

Ela nunca pareceu acreditar, mas era suficiente para que as perguntas acabassem.

Naquele dia, em específico, eu sabia que ela definitivamente não iria crer naquela desculpa... Porque Baekhyun cravou seus dentes de um modo tão agressivo, que ele jamais fizera antes. E eu gostei.

O gemido baixo que me escapou não permitia que eu mentisse.

— Byun... — chamei-o um tanto letárgico, recebendo um resmungo em resposta, seguido de alguns beijos no pescoço — Já tá quase na hora de entrar... Vamos tomar advertência.

— Merda. — ele praguejou e se afastou.

Quando vi os lábios vermelhos e inchados, com aquele _labret_ enfeitando o inferior, senti meu coração acelerando. E foi aí que percebi algo que eu queria não ter percebido...

 _Talvez_ eu estivesse gostando mais do que deveria daquele carinha... E talvez quisesse vê-lo em outros lugares, não somente na escola.

— Eu... — comecei um tanto sem jeito — Hoje à noite eu vou tocar na festa na casa do Wu.

— Aquele _bully_ chinês que tá sempre com cara de bunda?

— Ele é do time de basquete, mas não é babaca, juro... Yifan só é um pouco mal-humorado, mas não faz mal para ninguém.

— Foda. — ele devolveu, sacando um cigarro do bolso; acertei-lhe um tapa nos dedos antes que ele pegasse o isqueiro — Qual é o seu problema, porra?

— Se você acender essa merda aqui o alarme de incêndio vai soar. — apontei para a janela do prédio ao nosso lado, que estava aberta e dava para o laboratório de química, que já era inutilizado, mas o diretor teve a prudência de não retirar o sistema contra incêndios de lá.

— Grande dia... — Baekhyun guardou o cigarro novamente na cartela em seu bolso.

— Então, eu tava te falando sobre a festa do Wu, eu vou tocar lá...

— Boa festa pra você, cara. — sua expressão denunciava um pouco que ele estava confuso a respeito do motivo de eu estar falando aquilo para ele.

— Eu... Eu queria que você fosse, sabe? — foi um pouco difícil, mas eu consegui falar.

— Nem fodendo. — devolveu ríspido.

— Ah, por quê?! — eu não tentei esconder o quanto fiquei chateado com a sua resposta.

— Eu não gosto de ir a festas, Chanyeol.

Novamente, ouvi o meu nome... E eu tremi.

— Por favor... O que você quer que eu faça pra você ir? — juntei as mãos, quase o implorando.

Eu não me reconhecia, _não mesmo!_

— Por que você quer tanto que eu vá a um antro de adolescentes que se acham especiais por ouvirem Rolling Stones?!

— Porque eu quero te ver... — confessei baixo, desviando o olhar — E quero que você me veja tocando.

Baekhyun, nitidamente impaciente, começou a bater o pé e olhou para o lado. Então bufou frustrado e apoiou as mãos na cintura, de uma forma tão desleixada e cafajeste... Aquilo foi suficiente para me abalar um pouco.

— Você vai tocar Rolling Stones?

— Talvez.

Ele respirou fundo e então deu a resposta que me causou um frio na barriga tremendo.

— Não precisa fazer nada, por enquanto... Eu vou.

**_(...)_ **

E ele realmente foi, o que foi algo muito surpreendente para mim.

Quando ele chegou eu, de fato, estava tocando Rolling Stones; o que posso fazer se é o que me agrada e é o que mais pedem? _Paint it, Black_ com certeza estava entre as minhas prediletas.

Eu o enxerguei bem quando ele entrou na casa de Yifan, observei cada detalhe, e tive a encarada retribuída. Foi bem na parte em que eu cantava _“It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black”._ Ele revirou os olhos, bufando frustrado.

E eu sorri.

Baekhyun acendeu um cigarro e sentou-se ao peitoril de uma das janelas daquela sala tão espaçosa e cara quanto a minha casa inteira. Ele consumia aquela nicotina lentamente, virando o rosto para o lado de fora, em alguns momentos, para soprar a fumaça tóxica para longe.

_Prudente._

Mas ele não ficava sem olhar pra mim por muito tempo. E isso fazia meu coração bater mais rápido.

Quando terminei aquela música, ele também terminou seu cigarro e acendeu outro — pobres pulmões. Logo imitei a cômica voz feminina no início da canção que eu estava prestes a tocar.

Com direito ao gemidinho e tudo mais.

— _Are you the guys on the beach who hate everything? Uugh!_ — iniciei o breve dedilhado na guitarra — _Is this some sort of hip music that I don't understand?_

Depois de alguns segundos naquele ritmo suave, permiti que minha mão pesasse no instrumento, e assim a melodia reverberava mais intensa e encorpada. Algo típico de um bom _heavy metal_ como aquele.

Pude ver, mesmo que por milésimos, Baekhyun sorrindo. E isso era ridiculamente perigoso para mim.

Naquele noite ele estava especialmente mais agressivo visualmente. Parecia ter bagunçado a franja do _mullet_ com gel. Suas vestes eram simples; uma regata preta folgada que deixava boas porções de seu torso a mostra e calças jeans rasgadas do tipo que sempre usava.

E o principal: os tênis mais capitalistas do mercado, imundos em seus pés.

Comecei a cantar as primeiras palavras da música sem tirar os olhos do Byun; esperava que ele gostasse de Ugly Kid Joe e esperava que ele gostasse ainda mais de me ver cantando ela.

Porque aquilo tudo era a cara dele, pelo menos era o que eu podia concluir a partir das terceiras primeiras páginas que me atrevi a ler.

Baekhyun sorriu em outros momentos, principalmente nas partes em que eu cantava _“And I hate everything about you”._

Talvez eu também precisasse de legendas para interpretá-lo... Ou seu livro fora escrito em outro alfabeto. De qualquer forma, eu estava disposto a conhecer mais daqueles verbos soltos e pronomes ocultos.

E foi por isso que, quando terminei aquela canção, guardei a guitarra na minha case, liguei o rádio para que a festa não ficasse sem som, e fui até o ruivo leitor de Marx.

— Eu odeio Rolling Stones. — foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, inexpressivo mais uma vez.

— Você odeia tudo sobre mim? — questionei rindo, sentando ao seu lado naquela janela e vendo-o apagar o cigarro na parede externa.

— Nem tudo. — ele repousou sua mão sobre meu joelho, deslizando o indicador preguiçosamente pela região; o que chegava a soar um pouquinho obsceno a certo modo — Eu gosto de te beijar.

Quando ele me tocou, foi ali que meu olhar se concentrou, e eu podia jurar de pés juntos que ele havia dito aquilo sem qualquer sorriso. Mas quando subi, lentamente, meus olhos até seu rosto...

Vi um sorriso tão sujo.

O que mais mexeu comigo, de todos os que eu tinha visto até então.

Foi uma decisão mútua, sem a necessidade de uma troca de palavras, deixarmos aquele lugar. Baekhyun pegou a minha mão e me guiou pela casa, mesmo que não a conhecesse bem. A maioria dos seus gestos podia ser bem rude, mas a forma que ele segurava a minha destra, naquela noite, foi tão delicada...

Era como se ele estivesse tomando cuidado... O que era uma novidade, tratando-se dele.

Nós subimos a escadaria luxuosa e ele me puxou para o primeiro banheiro que encontrou, trancando a porta em seguida. De repente o Byun me prensou contra a parede e me beijou com uma voracidade que, até então, ele nunca tinha beijado. E eu gostei.

Gostei pra caralho, porque retribuí da mesma forma.

Suas mãos, como de costume, passearam pelo meu corpo, tocando onde podiam. Eu estava com os dedos embrenhados naqueles fios vermelhos que eu amava puxar, e sentia minha respiração falhando a cada vez apalpada mais agressiva. Porém foi demais pra mim quando ele segurou a minha bunda com as duas mãos, com força, e causou uma fricção entre nossos quadris.

Foi delicioso.

Instintivamente tombei a cabeça para trás, separando o beijo, e acabei ofegando pela sensação perigosa. Aparentemente ele gostou disso, então começou a lamber meu pescoço de um modo tão sujo, enquanto repetia aquilo. Porra, era _tão bom_.

Foi quando senti ele esfregando o pau na minha coxa — tão duro e indecente — que eu salivei e notei que estava no mesmo estado. Naquele momento eu soube que precisava de Byun Baekhyun muito além de beijos escondidos na escola. Segurei seu rosto e afastei-o de meu pescoço, fiz questão de encarar aquelas orbes quase diabólicas antes de inverter as posições e deixá-lo contra a parede.

— Eu quero te chupar, Byun. — declarei firme.

Ele sorriu e segurou meu pescoço de forma estúpida, para então segredar baixo ao pé do meu ouvido.

— Faça isso.

Senti que eu já podia gozar só com aquilo.

Ele soltou meu pescoço e eu tratei de me ajoelhar na sua frente, enquanto ele abria o cinto e desabotoava a calça. Ele a abaixou minimamente, junto com a boxer preta. Seu membro estava rígido, bem na minha frente.

Não era grande, tinha um tamanho bom, mas era _grosso._ Sua região pélvica tinha pelos ralos, mas não era como se isso fosse algo próximo de me incomodar; era natural. 

Lambi meus lábios com gosto.

Baekhyun mostrou os dentes mais uma vez; e, a cada vez que ele fazia isso, conseguia ficar mais obsceno.

Minha mão foi certeira até seu pênis, segurando-o, e eu aproximei meu rosto o suficiente para que minha língua o tocasse na base. Tracei caminho lentamente até chegar à ponta, onde envolvi com meus lábios e comecei a, de fato, chupar.

Pude notar seu peito subindo e descendo, enquanto a sua língua umedecia os lábios bonitos, e os olhos se fechavam. Byun Baekhyun era desesperadamente lindo em todos os momentos, mas especialmente quando o seu pau estava na minha boca.

Ele era especialmente mais atraente com a cabeça jogada para trás, revelando a pele dourada de seu pescoço orvalhada de suor. E seus toques ficavam especialmente mais gostosos quando se tratava de seus dedos se enroscando em meus cachos para fazer com que minha boca abrigasse mais de seu membro.

O que não hesitei em fazer.

Porque era gratificante demais saber que eu era o motivo dos suspiros e das tentativas de conter gemidos roucos.

Em certo momento, suas mãos se firmaram no meu cabelo, forçando-me a ficar parado. Eu sabia o que ele pretendia com aquilo, então não o impedi; eu queria tanto quanto ele. Com isso, ele passou a foder a minha boca deliciosamente.

E, _porra,_ era como se eu estivesse recebendo todo o prazer ali.

Quando ele gozou eu engoli até a última gota, e quase acabei fazendo o mesmo ao ver sua perna esquerda tremendo e seus olhos se comprindo devido ao orgasmo.

O mal das pinturas é elas não terem a capacidade de registrar coisas assim. Trejeitos não eram fielmente reproduzidos.

Muito menos os de Byun Baekhyun.

No final, sorri satisfeito, vendo ele levantar as calças novamente.

Só que ele mudou da água pro vinho; se antes estava pacífico e vulnerável as minhas ações — e eu terrivelmente vulnerável as suas reações —, as coisas se inverteram bruscamente.

Ele me prensou contra a parede mais uma vez e manteve um dos braços dobrados contra o meu peito, quase me imobilizando, enquanto sua mão livre invadia a minha calça.

— Vou retribuir o favor, Chanyeol.

Eu tremi quando ele falou meu nome, mas tremi ainda mais quando ele me beijou e segurou o meu pau.

Mas talvez aquele não fosse o meu dia de sorte… Porque logo ouvimos sirenes da polícia e concluímos que a melhor coisa a se fazer era sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Provavelmente alguém sentiu o cheiro da maconha e chamou a polícia.

Não que pudéssemos ter algo a ver com a circulação de drogas naquela festa, acontece que seria um problemão ter que ir à delegacia para depor. Por isso deixamos aquele banheiro correndo, e eu só passei pela sala para pegar a case da minha guitarra. Não éramos burros nem nada, então saímos pelos fundos e pulamos a cerca de madeira.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia se iríamos para o mesmo local, mas eu corri na direção da minha casa, e Baekhyun me seguiu.

Não reclamei, e sequer cogitei algo assim.

Quando cheguei na minha rua, parei na calçada para recuperar o fôlego. Minhas mãos buscaram apoio em meus joelhos e eu só conseguia sentir meu pulmão ardendo. Baekhyun parou ao meu lado, também ofegante, mas muito longe de estar no mesmo estado que eu.

— É aqui que você mora? — ele apontou para a casa na nossa frente.

— Aí mesmo... — respondi, sentando na calçada, logo ele fez o mesmo — O que achou da festa?

— Emocionante. — o Byun riu fraco, quase inexpressivo — Foi melhor do que eu imaginei.

Então nós nos olhamos, foram poucos segundos. E isso fez meu coração acelerar de uma forma que eu não gostaria que tivesse acelerado.

Talvez o relógio tenha avançado umas duas horas no tempo que ficamos lá, sentados, conversando. Em algum momento ele disse que, se eu fosse uma música, eu seria _Hard._ No começo não entendi, mas aí ele falou que era aquela do Black Crowes e eu compreendi que ele se referia a _Hard To Handle_.

Ele era alguém difícil de se compreender, e suas manias eram atípicas. Mas não era nada que me desagradasse.

Eu ri por dois motivos; por achar aquela associação inesperada e por achar o fato de que ele gostava dessa música mais inesperado ainda. Quando comentei sobre ele apenas soltou um _“Você acha que eu só escuto Nirvana?”._ Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos e ele concluiu com um _“É, eu sei que parece”_ seguido de um suspiro.

No final, Baekhyun me deu um beijo de boa noite e foi embora.

Foi aí que eu notei que estava extremamente ferrado.

Eu gostava de Byun Baekhyun mais do que deveria.

**_(...)_ **

Era segunda-feira, e Baekhyun fez aquele mesmo gesto de sempre.

Dessa vez ele me levou até o banheiro do subsolo, onde ficava a sala de ginástica e algumas outras que já não eram mais utilizadas.

— Sabe, Chanyeol... — ele começou, empurrando-me para a última cabine e trancando a porta — Eu acho que até vou em mais festas como a de sexta para te ver tocando.

Eu sorri feito um bobo, e me odiei demais por isso.

— É sério?

— Sim... — sua mão foi lentamente até o fecho da minha calça, descendo o zíper com uma lentidão cruel — Mas agora eu vou cobrar o que você me ofereceu pra eu ir naquela festa.

Então ele se ajoelhou... E eu não sabia dizer se a visão mais bonita era ele com o pau na minha boca ou ele com a boca no meu pau.

E, naquela manhã, Baekhyun me levou do céu ao inferno.

Na verdade, aquele tipo de visão e, principalmente, de favores se tornou algo _muito comum_. Os beijos já não eram exclusivamente dos ombros para cima e as mãos não eram exclusivamente fora da roupa.

Era uma relação interessante, nós dois nos encontramos mutuamente bem com aquilo.

Eu sabia que sentia alguma coisa por Baekhyun, apesar de não saber bem o que era — ou ter medo de saber —, e possivelmente o modo com que eu olhava deixava isso ridiculamente nítido. Mas eu jamais falava sobre ou dava qualquer indício. O Byun não agia tão diferente, apesar de seus olhares serem impossíveis para qualquer decifração; seus sorrisos sazonais falavam muito mais para mim.

Não era como se eu acreditasse que ele sentia a respeito de mim o mesmo que eu sentia a respeito dele, era só... Uma faceta que ele revelava para mim e que eu acredito que ele não tenha revelado para outros.

Seja o que for que ele estivesse tentando revelar — já que eu tinha muitas dificuldades para ler aquele garoto —, eu me sentia muito honrado de ser alguém para aquele mostrava parte de si.

As conversas noturnas, depois das festas, na frente da minha casa também se tornaram coisas comuns. Em uma dessas ele me disse que só queria se formar de uma vez para arrumar um emprego e juntar dinheiro pra uma passagem só de ida pra América, e quanto antes melhor.

O que parecia tão cômico para um leitor assíduo de Marx que carregava o legado do alemão embaixo do braço esquerdo pra lá e pra cá, quase como um pregador evangélico que portava a bíblia. Como podia um entusiasta socialista tão ferrenho querer se mandar para o antro capitalista?

Ele respondeu algo que foi um soco no meu estômago:

_“Eu prefiro muito mais falar contra o capitalismo lá do que nessa cidade que me adoece mais a cada dia.”_

Eu apenas anuí e não respondi mais nada. Como sempre, ele me deu um beijo de boa noite e foi embora.

Os dias foram passando, em todos eles eu sorria e me via avançando mais nas páginas daquele livro transgressor de cabelos vermelhos e olhar grosseiramente letárgico.

Foi em julho que, no lugar de me chamar com aquele pseudoaceno para algum canto da escola, ele parou ao lado do meu armário, escorado nas portas enquanto eu pegava meus livros do dia.

— Não acha que tá na hora de passarmos das trocas de favores.

Aquilo foi tão imprevisível que eu engoli em seco.

Não era mentira que Byun Baekhyun se tornava uma inspiração na maior parte dos meus banhos... Definitivamente. Eu só não esperava que fosse acontecer tão cedo.

A gente se pegava há dois meses e, por ser diferente das transas casuais que eu costumava ter antes disso — antes porque já não era algo que me interessava tanto quanto os beijos daquele cara —, eu acreditava que demoraria um pouco até que ele demonstrasse essa vontade.

— É... O que você sugere? — respondi nervoso, evitando olhar para ele.

Apesar de não enxergá-lo, o tom da sua voz denunciava o sorriso em seu rosto.

— Quero transar com você, no vestiário.

_Mas que porra deu nele?_

Na verdade, não era como se eu não tivesse gostado daquela ideia.

— Ah, vamos ver alguma hora que não tenha ninguém no ginásio, talvez um pouco depois dos treinos do time e...

— Não. — ele me cortou — Amanhã, às oito da noite.

— Byun, amanhã é o jogo de basquete contra a escola de Daegu... Vai estar cheio de gente no ginásio.

— Exatamente. — Baekhyun segurou meu rosto, fazendo-me olhar para ele — Enquanto estiverem jogando, nós vamos foder no vestiário. Então nem pense em gritar.

— Seu exibicionista de merda... — falei baixo.

— Você quer ou não? — ele questionou conforme seu polegar delineava delicadamente o contorno dos meus lábios.

— Quero...

— Ótimo. — ele olhou para os lados e se afastou — Traga seu rádio... Quero um clima melhor do que apitos e _bullies_ gritando.

**_(...)_ **

Não entendi bem como Baekhyun queria ouvir música transando, sabendo que deveria ser algo escondido, mas ele disse que só a gente ia conseguir ouvir… Então levei meu rádio, exatamente como ele pediu. Apesar de que aquilo era relativamente estranho.

Quando cheguei na escola, ele já me esperava escorado no muro, fumando — o que não era algo longe do habitual, ainda que eu rezasse por seus pulmões todas as noites. Fomos juntos até o ginásio, e esperamos que o jogo se iniciasse para invadirmos o vestiário da equipe adversária.

Enquanto eu ligava o bendito rádio na tomada perto da pia, o Byun se livrava da sua camiseta. Quando coloquei a fita que ele trouxe consigo e ajustei em um volume baixo e agradável, começou a tocar _Sunshine Of You Love._ A primeira coisa que eu consegui pensar foi: _Quem diabos transa ouvindo Cream?_

Mas quando eu me virei e encontrei Baekhyun com o torso inteiramente exposto qualquer dúvida a respeito disso foi respondida.

Seus olhares, que eram tão difíceis de serem decifrados, naquele momento foram passíveis da minha compreensão. Ele me encarava de um modo tão instigante que me causava oscilações em tantos sentidos — desde a minha respiração até a minha pressão e a temperatura do meu corpo. Mas esse não é o ponto central, quero dizer que isso somado ao modo que ele andava até mim conseguia combinar perfeitamente com o ritmo daquela canção e criava uma atmosfera tão obscena.

Não mencionei o que vi de seu corpo por questão de urgência, mas foi algo que certamente me afetou muito. A pele dourada era contemplada por tatuagens tribais; o abdômen tinha músculos bem sutis, quase imperceptíveis… E os mamilos sustentavam piercings.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia da descrição que a bíblia apresenta para se referir ao diabo, mas se ela não se aproximava de Byun Baekhyun, com certeza estava redondamente enganada.

Fui até ele, tirando a minha camiseta também, enquanto ele desafivelava o próprio cinto e largava o item sobre a bancada da pia, junto com o lubrificante e o preservativo que tirou de seu bolso. Meus olhos acompanharam todos os movimentos que ele fez até estar sentado no banco mais próximo.

Ele deu breves tapinhas na sua coxa, insinuando que eu deveria me sentar ali.

Não demorei a fazer isso, deixando seu corpo entre minhas pernas. E o que se seguiu foram memórias turvas, abaladas pelo tesão e prazer que eu senti.

Que permanecem vívidos.

É quase como se eu pudesse sentir agora mesmo ele me beijando de forma sedenta, só para me extasiar e amolecer as minhas pernas. A sensação dos seus lábios trilhando beijos até meu peito ainda é tão quente, tanto quanto a língua que estimulava meus mamilos.

Era tudo tão gostoso.

Mas em algum momento ele ficou tão duro quanto eu, e percebi que era hora de dar a atenção que ele queria. Tentei colocar a mão dentro da sua calça, mas ele me impediu.

— Fica de pé e apoia as mãos na pia. — Baekhyun ordenou em um sussurro no meu ouvido.

Quase falhei em andar até lá, já que não sentia boa parte do meu corpo. Mas consegui, fiquei de frente para o espelho, com as mãos buscando sustentação no mármore frio.

Pude sentir seus dedos abrindo a minha calça e a abaixando até metade das minhas coxas, junto com a peça íntima que eu usava. E, por Deus, jurei que iria gozar quando seus dedos se firmaram na minha bunda e o seu nariz se afundou na lateral do meu pescoço.

Eu estava totalmente _cadelizado_ por aquele homem.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei em somente _sentir_. Queria sentir cada detalhe daquela noite para lembrar bem quando fosse dormir, mais tarde. E senti muito bem, porque lembro nitidamente até hoje.

Quando ouvi o som do lubrificante sendo aberto, não pude deixar de sorrir. E assim o riso soprado de Baekhyun tocou a minha nuca, causando-me mais arrepios.

Seus dedos melados pelo gel frio tocaram a minha entrada, e foi tão súbito… Eu suspirei e, instintivamente, empinei-me mais em sua direção.

Ele penetrou lentamente, sem dificuldades, já que _nem de longe_ eu era virgem.

Seus dedos se movimentaram o suficiente para me preparar adequadamente para abrigar o seu pau. Naquele momento, já tocava outra música, que eu não sabia o nome, mas acho que era do Pearl Jam.

Bem no estilo do Nirvana; só Byun Baekhyun para sentir tesão com isso.

Mas ver ele com tesão me deixava com tesão também, então dava na mesma.

Quando ele tirou seus dedos, abriu a sua calça e colocou o membro para fora, embrulhando-o com a camisinha em seguida. Sem muita enrolação, já que deveríamos terminar aquilo antes do intervalo do jogo, ele posicionou o pênis em meu ânus e logo empurrou-se para dentro de mim.

Eu gemi alto, involuntariamente, e a sua mão tapou a minha boca.

— _Shh…_ — Baekhyun sussurrou e começou com as estocadas.

Aquilo até pode ter iniciado em um ritmo lento, o que foi inegavelmente delicioso, mas aos poucos o ato todo ia adquirindo mais e mais volúpia. Até que todas as investidas se tornaram intensas demais para que eu conseguisse não gemer contra a palma que me calava.

Agarrei-me ao cinto que o Byun deixara sobre a pia, minutos antes, para descontar o prazer que sentia. Era algo que me afetava ao ponto de meus dedos ficarem brancos com o aperto que eu fazia na peça de couro.

É claro que ele não deixou isso passar.

Ele tomou o cinto das minhas mãos e o enrolou às suas, em cada uma das extremidades. Então colocou o cinto rente ao meu pescoço, como um criminoso costuma fazer alguém de refém. Isso foi fodidamente excitante, e eu abri os olhos para encará-lo através do espelho, sorrindo satisfeito com o seu gesto.

Mas… Porra, ele sorria sujo como nunca.

Então _D'yer Mak'er_ começou a tocar, e eu não pude crer que estava transando ao som de Led Zeppelin.

Com aquela música, as investidas de Baekhyun ficaram mais lentas, porém seguiam fortes e adquiriram uma cadência melodiosa, como se acompanhasse o som do rádio.

— _You don't have to go._ — ele cantou baixinho, perto do meu ouvido, de olhos fechados e com um sorriso safado.

Não era indecente, e sim cafajeste, contrastando totalmente do que seu rosto mostrava há poucos minutinhos. E acho que foi o mais lindo que eu já vi.

Eu não resisti, aquilo me fez atingir meu ápice, gemendo vergonhosamente manhoso para que aquele carinha de _mullet_ ouvisse. Enquanto tinha aquele maldito cinto de couro barato apertando o meu pescoço.

Então eu percebi que o pior me aconteceu…

Eu me apaixonei por Byun Baekhyun. E precisava dele para muito mais que só beijos, trocas de favores ou até _sexo._


	3. As palavras que eu nunca disse

Eu até poderia me perguntar em que momento Baekhyun me arrastou para todo o seu caos, ou em que momento ele me fez comer o fruto proibido. Mas aquilo, nem longe, dependia só dele. Baekhyun não beijava sozinho, não me tocava sozinho, não ria sozinho e nem me abraçava sozinho. Na voz passiva, o agente não existe sem um sujeito; eu era onipresente nessas ações.

Mas talvez eu devesse me perguntar em que momento eu permiti que Baekhyun me arrastasse para a sua imensidão devastadora, ou em que momento eu aceitei o fruto diretamente das suas mãos; como Eva e a serpente. Não era honesto eu dizer que eu fui arrastado por Baekhyun, não se tratava de uma voz passiva.

Minha ação era querer Baekhyun; meu manifesto era chamar por ele.

**_Teen Spirit; Capítulo III de IV_ **

**_“As palavras que eu nunca disse”_ **

— Byun… — sussurrei sôfrego em seu ouvido, agarrando-me mais ao seu pescoço.

Talvez eu tenha subestimado a força daquele garoto, porque seus braços faziam um ótimo trabalho me mantendo erguido contra a parede daquela cabine apertada. E ele não parecia, de forma alguma, ficar cansado. Era incrível como ele sustentava o meu corpo, maior que o dele, e ainda me fodia daquele jeito deliciosamente rude que só ele tinha.

Era uma estupidez cuidadosa, já que a cada segundo ele deixava um beijo ou outro no meu pescoço.

Um gemido um pouco mais alto escapou dos meus lábios quando senti minha próstata sendo atingida, e ele me calou com um beijo. Não pude fazer nada além de enroscar minhas pernas ainda mais em sua cintura.

— Você precisa ficar quieto, Chanyeol... — Baekhyun disse assim que afastou sua boca da minha, mantendo nossos rostos extremamente próximos — Bem quietinho, enquanto eu te fodo.

Aquelas palavras sujas... Elas mexiam tanto comigo. Tudo o que envolvia aquela atmosfera era tão obsceno. Desde a calça preguiçosamente abaixada do Byun até os meus jeans pendurados na minha perna direita. Desde o som frenético da porta de madeira devido ao meu corpo parcialmente apoiado nela.

Baekhyun me pegou de jeito bem na quina da cabine, metade do meu corpo apoiado na parede e a outra metade na porta.

Um dos pés do meu tênis encardido estava atirado no chão, o outro quase caía do meu pé.

— _Tem alguém aí?_ — ouvimos uma voz masculina do outro lado, identifiquei como sendo do professor de história.

Olhei assustado para Baekhyun, ele tratou de baixar a tampa do vaso e se sentou ali, comigo em seu colo. Rapidamente juntou meu tênis perdido no chão. Desse modo iria parecer que só havia uma pessoa lá dentro, caso olhassem por baixo da porta.

— Sim. — respondi.

— Park, é você?

— Sim, senhor. — engoli em seco e suspirei ao sentir o garoto ruivo passando a língua pelo meu pescoço.

Em alguns momentos seus lábios deslizavam sobre a minha pele, era nessas horas que eu sentia o _labret_ dele, e era como se eu fosse perder a pouca postura que ainda me restava.

— Tá tudo bem? Ouvi uns barulhos estranhos... Você não deveria estar na aula?

— Eu... É... — eu tentava me concentrar no que dizer, mas era tão difícil pensar em algo quando eu podia sentir os dentes do Byun marcando cada pedacinho de pele que ele encontrava em mim; minha vontade, não vou mentir, era gritar em alto e bom som que estava muito bem, porque tinha Byun Baekhyun me fodendo, tão bem como mais ninguém poderia fazer — Eu tô com dor de barriga.

Falei a primeira coisa que passou por minha mente, e o menor acabou rindo bem baixinho contra o meu pescoço.

Talvez ele gostasse de me torturar.

— Precisa de alguma ajuda? Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?

— Não! — tratei de responder, um pouco mais rápido e firme do que deveria — Não precisa, Sr. Zhang.

— Tudo bem então... Vou deixar você em paz. Se precisar de algo, me procure ou vá até a enfermaria.

— Certo, professor. Muito obrigado.

Esperei até que os passos do professor se distanciassem o suficiente para se tornarem inaudíveis, então levantei do colo de Baekhyun, retirando-o de dentro de mim.

— Não podemos mais fazer isso na escola. — falei, colocando minhas calças novamente; não foi difícil, visto que minha ereção já adormecia novamente depois daquela interrupção — Tem um mês que a gente tá fazendo isso e é a terceira vez que quase nos pegam.

Eu ia para a escola durante o período das férias de julho e agosto para o reforço de matemática, que era uma grande dificuldade minha. Baekhyun apareceu lá durante aquelas quatro semanas para completar a nota de uma matéria ou outra que ele se recusou a fazer algum trabalho; e também porque não conseguia manter as calças fechadas. O que sempre resultava em um boquete atrás do ginásio, ou uma esfregação obscena em alguma sala inutilizada — porque tinha dias que ele aparecia na escola sem avisar e eu não era imprudente a ponto de dar a bunda sem me limpar.

— Tudo bem. — ele respondeu, levantando-se e colocando seus jeans no lugar, com o pau ainda duro dentro das calças — Mas de jeito nenhum você vai para a minha casa.

Eu amarrava os tênis quando ouvi aquilo, abaixado, e inevitavelmente levantei meus olhos até ele. Bom, aquilo realmente doeu em mim. Eu estava magoado.

— Por quê? — perguntei simples, meu tom até denunciava um pouquinho certa decepção.

Baekhyun suspirou profundamente e me ofereceu sua mão para que eu me levantasse. Logo ele tomou uma atitude que não muito comum de sua parte, começou a ajeitar minhas roupas no lugar e alisar os amassados que causou, até começou a arrumar o meu cabelo bagunçado, por sua causa.

— Não é por você, Chanyeol. — suas palavras soaram sinceras — É que a minha casa não é um ambiente que seria muito bom você conhecer. Você não se sentiria bem lá.

— Eu não me importo... Eu vou estar lá por sua causa, se eu estiver com você eu vou me sentir bem.

Ele desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça de forma sutil em negativa. Aquela era uma postura que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Talvez eu tivesse encontrado um assunto um pouco sensível para ele, o que chegava a fazer sentido; ele jamais me falou sobre a sua família — no geral, ele nunca falava muito sobre qualquer coisa que envolvia o seu passado.

— Por que não podemos ir para a sua casa? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Nem pensar... Minha casa é pequena e as paredes são finas, de um lado tem o quarto da minha avó e do outro tem o quarto dos meus irmãos.

— Que tipo de músico é você que ainda não se apossou do porão pra fazer seu quarto? — ele riu, e foi aí que eu o reconheci novamente.

— Eu... Nunca pensei nisso, pra falar a verdade. Mas é sério, Byun... Na minha casa não dá, por enquanto.

Vi o mais velho pensando por algum bom tempo, enquanto suspirava e apertava o lábio inferior, distraído. Mas então ele voltou a olhar para mim e eu prendi a respiração.

— Tudo bem. — ele falou, por fim — Amanhã, depois da escola, você vai pra casa comigo.

**_(...)_ **

— Achei que a sua mãe não desse a mínima pra você sair quando bem entende... — Baekhyun riu fraco, enquanto dobrava a esquina, eu o acompanhei.

— Ela não se importa, mas quer que eu avise aonde vou. — eu podia ouvir de longe _Killing In The Name_ estourando nos seus fones de ouvido; pobre _discman_ — Não sabia que você gostava de Rage Against The Machine.

— Não gosto. Só escuto _Killing._ — novamente as suas abreviações preguiçosas — E você disse a ela por que tá indo pra minha casa?

— Eu falei que iríamos estudar. — dei de ombros.

— Desde quando você estuda, Chanyeol? — questionou, e percebi que ele estava olhando para mim.

Virei meu rosto para ele, pretendia dar uma resposta logo em seguida. Mas nada saiu por alguns segundos, e eu notei que realmente gostava muito de encará-lo.

— E você estuda?

— Estudo.

Aquilo foi totalmente inesperado. Não respondi nada, voltei meu olhar para o caminho que percorríamos e, analisando as casas ao redor, concluí que estávamos em um bairro extremamente elitizado. Não que fosse algum preconceito ou algo assim, mas eu jamais imaginaria que Byun Baekhyun morava em um lugar desses.

O fato de que ele nunca falava sobre sua família me fazia tentar imaginar sobre como poderia ser o seu _habitat_. Primeiro pensei que ele devia morar sozinho, em um apartamento _monolocale_ de trinta metros quadrados com cheiro de tabaco, em cima de uma locadora do centro. Eu podia imaginá-lo perfeitamente escorado à janela da sua residência fumando enquanto lia, talvez, algum livro de Foucault — quase podia imaginá-lo fazendo um biquinho sutil para pronunciar alguma expressão francesa ou outra que encontrava durante a sua leitura —, já que Marx e Engels eram exclusividades para se ler na escola. Depois cheguei a pensar que ele devia morar com algum tio sindicalista, que passava o dia todo trabalhando e acabava não dando muita atenção a ele; nisso, fantasiei com o Byun fumando ao meio-fio da calçada da rua pouco movimentada, lendo Errico Malatesta e o _Anarco-comunismo na Itália._ Nesses momentos, eu o imaginava soltando um “ _porca puttana”_ depois de deixar o cigarro cair na própria perna.

Mas, aparentemente, isso tudo não passava de uma grande fantasia minha. E eu tive certeza disso quando chegamos à sua casa. Ela era gigante, rodeada por portões quase maiores ainda, com um gramado imenso em seu interior.

Pelo jeito, Baekhyun morava com os pais e lia Bakunin — sem entender uma única palavra de russo, já que ele só falava alemão —, e era muito difícil fumar em casa porque sua mãe devia sentir o cheiro do cigarro de longe.

O que era bom, porque quanto menos ele fumasse, mais tranquilo eu ficava. Embora fosse inevitável associá-lo à nicotina, gostaria de que aquela imagem se distanciasse dele; não era bom pra sua saúde.

Adentramos sua casa, e seus pais estavam na sala. A Sra. Byun bebia algo de uma xícara de porcelana que parecia ser mais cara que todas as taças que eu tinha em casa; a mulher estava vestida de forma totalmente elegante. Seu pai tinha uma postura séria na poltrona de couro, seu terno impecavelmente passado e um jornal em mãos.

Não dava para acreditar que Byun Baekhyun era fruto daquelas pessoas.

— Boa tarde, Sr. e Sra. Byun. — adiantei-me a cumprimentá-los com um aperto de mão.

Eles pareciam neutros ao me cumprimentarem, foram educados e tudo mais, mas não senti uma grande simpatia ali.

— Esse é o Chanyeol. — Baekhyun apresentou-me — Eu tô ajudando ele a estudar pra prova de história.

— Você ajudando alguém a estudar? — o homem mais velho riu em escárnio — Nunca esperaria isso de você.

— Pois é, acontece. — quando o ruivo o respondeu, pude ver que ele não tinha muito interesse em manter uma conversa.

Ainda mais quando ele me puxou pela alça da mochila, na direção da escada.

— Tem certeza que você tem capacidade para isso, Baekhyun?

Ouvimos a voz do seu pai, no mesmo lugar. Baekhyun parou de andar no mesmo instante e se virou para o mais velho; consequentemente, fiz o mesmo — totalmente desconfortável com aquela situação.

— Tenho, Hyukjae. — ele devolveu com um olhar frio, mas com a mesma inexpressão que me angustiava antes de conhecê-lo a fundo.

Talvez ele selecionasse com cuidado as pessoas para quem ele mostraria suas outras facetas.

— Byun Baekhyun... — o homem fechou o jornal e, pela primeira vez, dignou-se a encarar o filho — Eu sou seu pai, é assim que você deve me chamar.

— Se você fosse meu pai, iria me conhecer bem o suficiente para saber do que eu sou capaz. — engoli em seco ao ouvir aquilo, o clima tenso me assustava um pouco — Já disse que você não é o meu pai e não sabe quem eu sou.

— Por favor... Estamos com visita. — a mãe de Baekhyun até tentou acalmar os ânimos deles, mas foi inútil.

— Eu te conheço o suficiente pra sentir vergonha de quem você é. — seu pai disse, levantando-se do estofado caro.

— Não sei por que faz tanta questão que eu esteja aqui, então. — o garoto respondeu por fim, então me puxou pelas escadas até chegarmos ao seu quarto.

Entrei lá um pouco tímido, estava em um local que não conhecia e ainda havia acabado de presenciar uma cena extremamente desagradável; mas que, nem de longe, seria capaz de me fazer ir embora.

Eu estava lá por Byun Baekhyun.

Seu quarto era simples, bem organizado — diferente do que eu esperava. Também não era tudo preto; as paredes eram em um tom de azul claro e o chão era de uma madeira nobre. Suas coisas eram brancas, desde a cama e o lençol xadrez — aí sim havia preto — até o guarda-roupa e a escrivaninha.

Foi irônico demais perceber que, nas paredes, jaziam alguns pôsteres do Nirvana; pude ver um ou outro do Pearl Jam, mas a maioria era da sua bandinha predileta. Pude até notar uma fotografia do Kurt Cobain com a Courtney Love.

No canto havia um violão marrom, e aquilo foi meio que uma surpresa.

— Não sabia que tocava violão. — comentei, andando até o instrumento — Posso? — apontei para o objeto

— Fica à vontade. — ele suspirou e se deitou em sua cama, depois de atirar a mochila em qualquer canto — Não posso fumar o tempo todo... Tenho que relaxar de alguma forma.

Observei um pouco os suspiros pesados que ele soltava, então concluí que ele definitivamente não estava no clima para fazer aquilo que pretendíamos _não fazer na escola._ O que era absolutamente compreensível, eu também me encontraria em um limbo ferrado depois de ter uma discussão como aquela com o meu pai.

Eu não faria perguntas sobre, ele parecia não querer falar disso.

Como ele permitiu, peguei seu violão, depois de deixar minha mochila escorada na parede, e andei com cautela até a sua cama.

Baekhyun abriu os olhos momentaneamente quando notou a minha aproximação, então foi para o lado, deixando espaço para que eu me sentasse ali.

— O que é isso? Você vai tocar pra mim? — ele sorriu, talvez achando graça naquilo; e eu, por consequência, derreti.

— Se você não se importar... — comecei a afinar as cordas do instrumento, quatorze anos de prática te permitem fazer isso a ouvido — Vi que você tá um pouco tenso, talvez consiga relaxar rindo de como eu sou péssimo nisso.

Até que deu certo, porque ele riu um pouco.

— A sua voz é bonita, Chanyeol, não fala merda. — fechou os olhos mais uma vez, o corpo atirado de forma desleixada no colchão — Tô esperando você começar a tocar.

Puxei a melodia de _Creep_ no violão, era um ritmo simples, mas ficava extremamente bonito se as notas fossem executadas corretamente. Vi Baekhyun sorrindo, talvez ele já conhecesse aquela canção.

Honestamente, quem não conhecia?

— _When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eyes._ — comecei cantando, sentindo meu coração saltar ao perceber que o Byun tamborilava os dedos no próprio abdômen, seguindo o mesmo ritmo — _You're just like an Angel, your skin makes me cry._

Se meus batimentos eram desordenados porque eu estava observando Baekhyun, agora eles seguiam perfeitamente o compasso da canção. Talvez porque aquela música era algo realmente internalizado, e dizia muito mais do que eu gostaria de deixar evidente, ou muito mais do que eu conseguiria verbalizar sem um violão; eu estava perdidamente vulnerável por Byun Baekhyun.

— _You float like a feather in a beautiful world._ — devo ter errado uma pestana ou duas, já que meus dedos tremiam um pouco; aquele sentimento era algo relativamente atípico dentro do que eu estava acostumado, e eu tentava demonstrá-lo naquele momento, sem nem saber do que se tratava — _I wish I was special, you're so fucking special._

E eu nunca demonstrei isso para ninguém.

— _But I'm a creep… I'm a weirdo._ — era como se a minha respiração tivesse falhado por alguns instantes quando Baekhyun abriu os olhos mais uma vez e passou a olhar para mim; não fui capaz de seguir admirando-o, então desviei a mirada para o instrumento que eu tinha em mãos — _What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here._

Suspirei e diminuí a velocidade da levada, para então fazer o último acorde da canção.

_— I don’t belong here..._

Com aquele olhar que Baekhyun me lançava e as sensações que ele me causava; desde a quentura na boca do estômago até o meu tremor incontrolável... Eu deveria confessar algo a mim mesmo; porque confessar externamente estava fora de cogitação.

Talvez eu amasse Byun Baekhyun.

— Larga essa droga de violão e deita aqui. — foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Eu tinha certeza de que estava completamente vermelho, e logo o obedeci. Deitei ao seu lado, de frente para o teto, com as mãos do lado do corpo. Engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer, ou se realmente tinha que dizer algo.

Mas então a sua mão deslizou bem discretamente até a minha e a segurou. Não somente a segurou de qualquer jeito — como fez na casa do Wu para me arrastar até o banheiro —, como também entrelaçou nossos dedos. Foi aí que eu senti que poderia estar sonhando; aquele era o maldito sonho mais bonito que eu já tive, e eu preferia não acordar jamais.

Era a primeira vez que ele segurava a minha mão daquele jeito.

— Merda... Era eu quem devia cantar isso pra você, Chanyeol. — ele finalmente falou algo, após um grande tempo de silêncio.

Virei meu rosto para ele, que fez o mesmo em seguida.

— Por quê? — questionei, quase em um sussurro.

— Porque você é especial. — as palavras saíam totalmente simplistas de sua boca, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais natural de se dizer — Eu sou a aberração aqui.

— Não, Baekhyun... — logo um riso soprado escapou dele, o que me deixou confuso — Por que você tá rindo?

— É a primeira vez que você diz o meu nome.

**_(...)_ **

— Tá a fim de estrear o meu porão hoje à noite?

Baekhyun levantou os olhos do seu livro marxista para me encarar e parou de beliscar as batatas fritas. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e ficou me encarando com a sua melhor cara de julgamento. Então tirou os pés de cima da mesa e endireitou a postura.

— Discorra.

Sorri e me sentei em sua frente com a minha bandeja, algo que se tornou comum desde o dia em que fui até sua casa. Ficávamos juntos no refeitório, durante o intervalo. E, aparentemente, nós dois gostávamos, porque já durava um mês.

— Falei com a minha mãe e disse que queria ficar no porão pra poder praticar... Então ela disse que eu poderia levar minhas coisas lá pra baixo se jogasse as tralhas de lá no meu quarto.

— Legal. — Baekhyun sorriu, e talvez eu gostasse muito mais do seu lado bem-humorado do que a carranca dos primeiros dias; embora aquela inexpressão dolorosa me causasse uns arrepios e um calor lá embaixo — Que horas é pra eu ir?

— Às sete, talvez? — comecei a comer o meu hambúrguer — Olha, tá muito foda, você precisa ver... Tem até um banheiro lá. Só que a minha mãe me fez prometer que manteria tudo limpo.

— Boa sorte pra você. — ele voltou a degustar as suas batatas — Quer que eu leve algo?

— Se quiser pode levar um vinho... Meus pais não me deixam pegar as bebidas lá em casa, então leva escondido, por favor.

— Pode deixar.

Eu passei o restante do dia nervoso, e não era por menos; era a primeira vez que eu levava alguém para a minha casa, ainda mais alguém que, _ok, eu gostava,_ e ainda mais sendo um _garoto_ que eu gostava.

Porque levar alguém para a minha casa significava obrigatoriamente, apresentar a minha família.

E isso era um pouquinho aterrorizante. Não que a minha família fosse desagradável ou algo do tipo... Eles só não sabiam que eu gostava de garotos. E eu não tinha ideia de como reagiriam se soubessem.

Portanto, achei mais prudente apresentar Baekhyun como um amigo — parando para pensar, não é como se eu pudesse apresentá-lo como qualquer outra coisa.

De qualquer forma, preparei tudo para que fosse uma noite perfeita. E descobri que meus pais estavam saindo para jantar fora, então provavelmente teríamos um pouquinho mais de liberdade. Claro que vez ou outra eu teria que ver se a vovó não queria que eu ajustasse o climatizador do seu quarto, já que, mesmo no verão, seus pés ficavam frios; e eu também teria que ficar um pouco de olhos nos meus irmãos. Mas eles não eram crianças difíceis de lidar, para a minha sorte.

Baekhyun chegou quando o sol já estava se pondo, alguns minutos antes do horário que eu falei, mas não havia problema algum. Só consegui pensar em correr até a porta o mais rápido possível quando ouvi a campainha tocando.

Tive uma surpresa quando abri a porta e o enxerguei.

Ele não usava as roupas desleixadas no estilo de sempre, nem vestia preto. Usava calças jeans que não estavam rasgadas, uma camisa polo vermelha — talvez um número maior que ele — por dentro da calça. Sou obrigado a admitir que ele estava adorável, e embora aquilo destoasse do seu estilo habitual, parecia também combinar tanto com ele. Acho que ele quis ficar _arrumadinho._

De qualquer forma, somente uma coisa permanecia igual; seus tênis pretos encardidos, tão sujos quanto os meus.

— Você tá bonito. — foi a primeira coisa que consegui dizer, sem muito controle sobre as minhas palavras.

Ele somente sorriu e me entregou uma sacola de papelão, enquanto me encarava da cabeça aos pés.

Eu estava até que uma bagunça em comparação a ele. Claro que eu tomei uns dois banhos naquele dia e vesti roupas limpas e passei meu melhor perfume — um _1881 pour Homme_. Mas eu só joguei o primeiro jeans que encontrei no armário e camiseta de banda menos desbotada da gaveta; a escolhida, naquela noite, era a de _Pet Sematary_ — talvez eu mostrasse essa música para Baekhyun, ainda que Ramones não fizesse muito seu estilo.

— Você também. — ele acabou por falar, então me dei por conta de que ainda estávamos lá fora, então dei espaço para que ele entrasse.

— É... O pessoal aqui não sabe que eu beijo garotos, ok? — expliquei baixo, enquanto fechava a porta.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Nisso meus pais desceram as escadas, prontos para saírem de casa.

— Esse é o seu amigo, filho? — minha mãe questionou, andando até nós e tomando a atitude de cumprimentar Baekhyun, meu pai logo fez o mesmo.

— Sim, esse é o Baekhyun... Eu tô ensinando ele a tocar guitarra.

— É um prazer, Sr. e Sra. Park. — o garoto estava irreconhecivelmente simpático enquanto cumprimentava os meus pais, o que era engraçado porque eu acreditava fielmente que ele odiava _boomers_ de qualquer natureza.

— Acho que você está com um ótimo professor, garoto. — meu pai me puxou pelo pescoço com uma chave de braço, e logo bagunçou o meu cabelo — Meu menino toca desde os quatro anos.

— A guitarra é desde os seis. — afastei-me daquele abraço com cuidado — Nós vamos para o meu quarto.

Avisei, por fim, e segurei o braço de Baekhyun, já o puxando até as escadas do porão.

— Estamos saindo, comportem-se! — ouvi minha mãe falando de longe — É bom conhecer você, Baekhyun!

— Igualmente, Sra. Park. — o Byun logo respondeu.

Tudo bem, aquilo não me deixou tão constrangido quanto eu imaginava. Fiquei até feliz porque Baekhyun foi educado e meus pais não o odiaram, e eu não estragaria essa imagem contando que começamos a conversar porque ele roubou a minha carteira.

Enquanto descíamos para o meu _novo quarto_ , pude sentir o cheiro que Baekhyun exalava; era um perfume cítrico, delicioso. Com o toque sutil do tabaco, pude atestar que se tratava de um _Jaguar._ Era o mesmo perfume que eu usava no ano passado e, sinceramente, parecia não cheirar tão bem em mim como cheirava maravilhosamente no Byun.

O cheiro de livro velho não estava lá, embora eu fosse um grande fã dele. O que significava que _sim,_ Baekhyun se arrumou para me ver.

— Gostei do perfume. — confessei, abrindo a porta do meu quarto e deixando que ele entrasse primeiro.

— Achei que só eu reparasse em cheiros. — ele riu e não mostrou muita timidez quando se atirou na minha cama — Você sempre tá com cheiro de pêssego... Hoje tá diferente.

— Você presta atenção no meu cheiro? — também ri, enquanto fechava a porta com o pé e espiava a sacola — Um _Piccola Asia?_ — questionei, impressionado com a escolha do vinho, aquela era uma vinícola conhecida da cidade por produzir vinhos com características italianas sem deixarem de lado a essência coreana.

— Os produtores estão vendendo mais barato, ouvi dizer que querem se mudar para a Toscana em alguns anos. — ele deu de ombros — Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar aqui, com certeza,

No entanto, não havia somente a garrafa de vinho na sacola; havia também um desenho. Eu o peguei com cuidado e o analisei. Era adorável, na verdade. Ele era todo feito a partir de rabiscos, mas a figura final era a de uma lagarta consideravelmente fofa — o que era difícil para um inseto que me aterrorizava só de vista —, colocando a cabeça para fora de um casulo.

— Você que desenhou? — perguntei sem tirar os olhos do papel.

— Sim. Achei que você iria gostar de algo sem muito contexto na parede do quarto novo.

Talvez Baekhyun me achasse um tolo por sorrir bobo por tanto tempo... Talvez eu deixasse bem nítido que ele era o responsável.

— Não sabia que desenhava. — respondi, deixando o vinho sobre o bidê, ao lado de cama, e então coloquei o desenho no mural acima da cabeceira, usando um dos alfinetes — Quantos talentos você tem escondido aí?

— Eu não escondo. Só não é algo que quero que as pessoas vejam, então não mostro pra ninguém. — deitei ao seu lado no colchão, observando-o enquanto ele falava — Você é a única pessoa além da minha mãe que recebeu algum desenho meu.

— Você dá desenhos para a sua mãe?

— Não mais... Mas, quando eu era pequeno, eu costumava fazer uns rabiscos aleatórios e entregava a ela, dizendo que era um carro ou um avião... — ele riu e se virou para mim, abraçando-me pela cintura e me puxando para perto — Mas no fim parecia ser mais uma lombriga do que qualquer outra coisa identificável.

Virei meu corpo em sua direção, e senti meu coração falhando quando o vi sorrindo, tão próximo do meu rosto.

Baekhyun nem percebia o quanto me destruía só olhando para mim e mostrando aquele sorriso sutil.

Não lembro em que momento ele enfiou a língua dentro da minha boca, mas sei que acabei retribuindo o gesto e ele foi parar no meio das minhas pernas. Claro que eu sabia que em algum momento ele ia acabar em cima de mim, mas não imaginava que seria logo nos primeiros quinze minutos.

Só que aquele amasso estava bom demais pra eu pensar em reclamar de algo.

E poderia ter melhorado, se os meus irmãos não atrapalhassem tudo. Sehun e Joohyun eram crianças um pouco inconvenientes quando queriam, e decidiram que aquele era um momento muito oportuno para colocar o aparelho de som no volume máximo.

Claro, nossos pais saíram, e vovó era suficientemente surda para não se incomodar com aquela barulheira desgraçada enquanto fazia seu tricô no quarto.

Não dava pra transar ouvindo Pixies _,_ e nem deixar meus irmãos anarquizarem a casa daquele jeito.

— Merda... — resmunguei depois de afastar meus lábios dos de Baekhyun — Eu tenho que resolver isso.

Baekhyun saiu de cima de mim, então levantei rapidamente e fui para fora do quarto, tendo o mais velho me acompanhando.

Eu seria preso pelo crime de infanticídio, com certeza.

Porém, quando chegamos à sala, a cena era um pouco bizarra. Sehun, com seus oito anos na cara, estava agachado no chão, chorando e berrando assustado, enquanto tinha as duas mãos nos ouvidos. A música estava absurdamente alta, e Joohyun, que parecia ser a criança mais ajuizada entre os dois, com seus dez anos, tentava de todos os jeitos diminuir o volume do aparelho, mas nada parecia funcionar.

Tratei de afastá-la do som, e abaixei o volume — descobri que o problema era que ela estava deslizando o botão errado.

— Certo, querem me explicar o que tá acontecendo?

Olhei de canto para Baekhyun, que estava escorado no batente da porta e _quase_ ria daquilo tudo. Sehun, por sua vez, continuava chorando atordoado... E quando isso acontecia meu coração sempre ficava apertado.

— Eu queria ensinar o Hunnie a dançar. — a garotinha explicou — Mas quando eu liguei tava muito alto.

— Você sabe que tem que chamar um adulto quando quiser ligar o som, não pode mexer sozinha. — repreendi firme.

— Mas a vovó não sabe ligar.

— Ok, e por que não me chamou?

— Você não é adulto, Yeol. A mamãe ainda lava as suas cuecas.

Então ouvi Baekhyun falhando em conter o riso, deixando um ruído escapar entre os lábios, enquanto cobria o rosto com uma das mãos.

Eu quis morrer. E sabia que estava ficando vermelho.

— Joohyun, isso não é problema seu! — cruzei os braços — Da próxima vez que foi ligar o som chame alguém mais velho. Olha aí, agora o Sehun tá chorando... Você sabe como isso faz mal pra ele.

A música ainda ecoava no fundo, mas já chegava ao fim. Ajoelhei-me ao lado do menino mais novo e tirei com cuidado suas mãos de perto das suas orelhas. Sehun era sensível demais a qualquer barulho mais alto do que o normal. Seu grau de autismo o mais leve, mas a sua hipersensibilidade auditiva era algo bem complicado para ele.

— Ei, Sehun... — chamei baixinho, receoso com cada mínimo toque, pois sabia que até uma mão no ombro podia fazê-lo se sentir desconfortável nesses momentos — Tá tudo bem.

Ele me olhou assustado, então alternou o olhar entre Joohyun e Baekhyun, que ainda estava na porta.

— Quem é ele? — questionou, apontando para o desconhecido, enquanto passava o dorso da mão livre no rosto para limpar as lágrimas.

— É meu amigo. — fiz um gesto para que Baekhyun se aproximasse, e ele logo o fez, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado — O nome dele é Baekhyun.

— Beleza, cara? — ele perguntou ao pequeno.

— Eu gostei do seu cabelo. — confessou e se levantou do chão em seguida.

— Valeu, o seu também é legal. — Baekhyun respondeu amigável; ele não cansava de me surpreender, porque ele parecia ser do tipo que não suportava crianças — Então você gosta de Pixies?

Ah, como eu não imaginei? _É claro_ que Baekhyun gostava de Pixies, eles eram _apenas_ a inspiração do seu maior ídolo. Chegava a ser cômico.

— Gosto. — Sehun era sempre assim, respondia com poucas palavras, nunca falava nada além do que julgava ser necessário ou importante para si.

— Tá bom, chega de conversa. — Joohyun se meteu, aumentando um pouco o volume, logo que _Here Comes Your Man_ começou a tocar; estava tudo bem, ela deixou em uma altura segura — Hunnie, vem dançar.

Era engraçado ver duas crianças desajeitadas dançando de mãos dadas, e o clima até que estava agradável lá.

Como eu podia não chamar Baekhyun para dançar quando eu sabia que ele gostava daquela música?

— Você quer me ensinar a dançar, Baekhyun? — ofereci a minha mãe para ele.

E ele não demorou a segurá-la.

Claro que não éramos um grande exemplo de coordenação motora em comparação aos pequenos, mas até que tínhamos um pouquinho de ritmo.

_“Outside there's a box car waiting, outside the family stew. Out by the fire breathing, outside we wait 'til face turns blue.”_

Em alguns momentos nós nos pegávamos prestando atenção em como as crianças dançavam, e inerentemente acabávamos rindo. E era nessas horas que Baekhyun aproveitava a distração delas para me puxar para perto e roubar um selinho ou dois.

Eu iria derreter em seus braços e isso não iria demorar a acontecer.

_“I know the nervous walking, I know the dirty beard hangs. Out by the box car waiting, take me away to nowhere plains.”_

— _That is a wait so long..._ — ele cantou, e eu completei com o _“so long, so long”_ — _You’ll never wait so long!_

E foi ao som dos incontáveis _“Here Comes Your Man”_ que continuamos dançando como duas crianças e ele seguiu me roubando beijinhos inocentes em cada oportunidade que surgia.

Baekhyun sorria tanto naquela noite, era tão diferente de todas as outras vezes.

Aquela era a droga do sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida; eu só queria que ele soubesse disso.

**_(...)_ **

Nós acabamos ficando por mais um tempinho com os meus irmãos, mas depois de algumas canções eles acabaram se cansando e eu os coloquei para dormir — abençoada seja a minha mãe que os deu sopa antes de sair.

Depois que fechei a porta do quarto deles, fui até Baekhyun, que me esperava no corredor, e segurei a sua mão. Foi algo natural, nós fomos para o meu quarto e transamos, agora que tínhamos paz, bem como havíamos combinado.

Mas aquela vez foi diferente de todas as outras; não havia somente uma necessidade carnal. Tudo tinha uma grande devoção. Baekhyun foi extremamente carinhoso e fez questão de me falar o tempo todo o quanto ele me achava bonito. Suas mãos já não tinham os toques rudes de sempre, e ele deixou beijos por todo o meu corpo.

Bem do jeitinho que me fazia ter certeza de que estava fodidamente apaixonado por aquele garoto.

Mas o que mais me abalou, naquilo tudo, foi quando ele disse que me amava.

Sim, Byun Baekhyun disse que me amava, e meu coração acelerou ainda mais, deixando de ser trem desgovernado para ser um avião em queda livre. Ele disse que me amava e me beijou logo em seguida, sem dar tempo para que eu respondesse. E quando o beijo terminou, eu já não tinha coragem para dizer o mesmo.

Embora eu sentisse, e ele soubesse bem disso. Claro que sabia, eu podia ver nos olhos dele, os quais eu me orgulhava por ter finalmente aprendido a ler.

Eu queria não ser tão bundão.

No fim, estávamos esparramados no meu colchão, com as costas apoiadas na guarda da cama, e as roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto. Eu bebia direto da garrafa o vinho que Baekhyun trouxe, era realmente muito bom.

— Você quer saber por que eu odeio o Hyukjae? — estava tudo quieto quando o Byun perguntou isso, então acabou sendo um pouco inusitado — Acho que nunca te falei sobre essas coisas.

— É, você não me falou. — passei a garrafa para ele, que aceitou sem hesitação — Se sente confortável em contar pra mim?

— Talvez você seja a pessoa que melhor me conhece nesse momento, Chanyeol.

— Eu estou ouvindo.

— É uma história um pouco longa, na verdade. — ele suspirou e sorveu um longo gole do vinho, devolvendo-me logo em seguida— Hyukjae sempre foi muito rígido comigo e com o meu irmão, principalmente comigo, porque eu era o mais novo e não podia ser um orgulho para ele como Baekbeom era. E eu nunca fui um filho fácil de lidar, tenha isso em mente. Desde os meus quatorze anos meus pais já me pegavam bebendo e, às vezes, fumando escondido. Não é algo de que eu me orgulho, e acho que metade do que eu fazia era para mostrar ao meu pai que ele não tinha sobre mim o controle que pensava ter.

— É compreensível...

Aquilo me assustou um pouco, já que ele fazia todas aquelas coisas tão prejudiciais para a saúde desde cedo. Mas em momento algum tive alguma postura de julgamento, somente empatia.

— Eu estudava na melhor escola dessa cidade, mas odiava aquele lugar de tantas formas. Em 92 eu reprovei, de propósito, só para irritá-lo. Eu costumava ser o melhor aluno, tinha as melhores notas sem precisar estudar tanto e sempre fazia qualquer trabalho, mas eu precisava contrariar toda a pressão que ele me colocava. Eu queria mostrar que, se não fosse a minha vontade, eu não seria como o meu irmão. Foi aí que ele surtou e me mandou para o colégio militar.

— Merda...

Eu já imaginei várias vezes do que poderia se tratar a história de Baekhyun. Já pensei que ele teve que largar a escola para trabalhar e outras coisas nessa linha... Mas eu definitivamente não imaginava algo nessa profundidade.

— No final de 93 eu fugi daquela merda, e fiquei por um bom tempo morando em albergues e furtando lojas de conveniência para sobreviver, algo de que eu também não sinto orgulho. Só que quando eu tinha dezenove anos, eu fui pego. Por ser um crime pequeno, se eu tivesse um advogado era só pagar alguma fiança e ir embora. Eu não queria chamar o meu pai, então liguei para o meu irmão, _porra,_ o garoto é advogado... Mas o filho da puta falou para o meu pai. Então Hyukjae apareceu lá com o advogado dele e pagou a minha fiança. — o jeito que seus dedos ficavam brancos de tanto apertar o lençol indicavam a raiva que ele sentia — Então ele disse que iria me mandar para a escola pública... E que, se eu não me formasse esse ano, ele daria um jeito de me internar.

— Que merda... — falei — Sinto muito por isso, Baekhyun.

— Não sinta. — ele devolveu automaticamente — Eu acredito no efeito borboleta, Chanyeol. Acho que algumas coisas acontecem por uma razão. Se eu não tivesse decidido reprovar na escola pra irritar meu pai, acredito que as coisas teriam sido extremamente diferentes; certamente eu estaria, nesse momento, estudando para a prova de um curso que eu, com certeza, odiaria... Talvez direito ou contabilidade. Eu estou certo de que eu não estaria aqui, pelado, na sua cama, bebendo vinho barato e destilando todo o ódio que eu sinto do homem que eu sou obrigado a chamar de pai.

— Ei... — inclinei-me em sua direção e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro — Você vai se livrar dele logo... Vamos nos formar logo, e se você quiser, meu porão tem espaço para mais uma pessoa.

— É algo que eu realmente adoraria, Chanyeol. — ele abandonou a garrafa sobre o bidê e beijou a minha testa — Me diz uma coisa... O que você sente sobre morar nessa cidade?

— Eu deveria sentir algo? — perguntei simplista, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, embora ele não pudesse ver o meu rosto — Acho que eu não sinto nada.

— Exatamente! Eu não sinto nada nesse lugar, e isso me adoece. Eu quero morar em algum lugar que pelo menos me faça sentir raiva por ter crianças gritando na rua, só para eu me sentir um pouco mais vivo.

— Talvez essa também seja uma vontade minha. — confessei.

Baekhyun ficou quieto por alguns segundos, seus dedos deslizavam entre meus cachos, e eu sentia cada pedacinho meu relaxar com aquele carinho.

— Chanyeol... Você quer ir para a América?

— Quero. Queria conhecer aquele lugar um dia...

— Não, eu tô falando sério. — ele se afastou o suficiente para encarar meu rosto — Você quer fugir para a América comigo?

— Mas como?


	4. A letra que eu jamais vou esquecer

Eu achava que sabia nadar.

Quando eu tinha cinco anos, estava jogando futebol ao lado da piscina da casa do meu tio, ela era profunda. Acabei caindo lá dentro sem querer; meu primo, que tinha só dez anos, teve que saltar lá para me salvar — porque o maldito nadava desde os quatro. Então meus pais decidiram me colocar nas aulas de natação.

Com oito anos, eu já nadava tão bem quanto o meu primo.

Mas eu vi que não sabia nadar _mesmo_ quando mergulhei naquela piscina em que Baekhyun estava, que eu acreditava ser rasa — quando levantasse, a água ficaria na altura da minha cintura, era o que eu acreditava. Acontece que eu estava totalmente enganado, aquilo era tão profundo quanto eu podia imaginar.

Se Baekhyun me guiasse, nas águas que ele conhecia bem, estaria tudo perfeito. Mas se, por algum motivo, ele não pudesse nadar comigo, ou acabasse se afogando... Eu acabaria me afogando também.

E algum de nós se afogou; eu só não sei quem.

Porque, como eu já disse, essa está longe de ser uma história feliz.

**_Teen Spirit; Capítulo IV de IV_ **

**_“A letra que eu jamais vou esquecer”_ **

— O importante é você não passar pelo corredor a esquerda da diretoria. — Baekhyun explicou, aumentando um pouco o volume do seu _discman,_ o que me permitia ouvir ruídos da música, mas não era possível identificar que canção era — A câmera do corredor a direita é defeituosa, não vai conseguir pegar imagem alguma no breu que a escola fica à noite.

Nós andávamos despretensiosamente pelas ruas escuras da cidade, apesar de todo o meu nervosismo com aquilo. Basicamente, era a noite de talentos da escola, e planejamos aproveitar da distração para pegar o dinheiro que a escola usaria para levar o time de basquete para competir em Daegu; era a quantia suficiente para irmos para a América. De início eu me senti mal com aquela ideia, não achei justo.

Mas Baekhyun me convenceu de que aquilo era uma espécie de reparação histórica; considerando todo o contexto de _bullying_ e assédio em que aqueles caras estavam inseridos. Não deveríamos ter a consciência pesada por isso. A única parte que acabava sendo mais difícil para mim era fazer aquilo com Yifan... Eu realmente gostava dele, o único moleque que prestava naquele time.

No entanto, de qualquer forma, ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para viajar quando bem entendesse para onde bem entendesse.

O que eu não faria por Byun Baekhyun?

— Como você sabe isso aí das câmeras? Pra mim todas tinham defeito.

— Eu observei algumas coisas essa semana, Chanyeol. A escola tem três câmeras, uma na entrada principal, e uma em cada corredor de acesso à diretoria. A do corredor direito está com metade da lente manchada, e ninguém se importou o suficiente para limpar. Não é como se eles se preocupassem com a segurança dessa merda, eles preferem gastar a verba do estado em pão e circo, e mimos para os jogadores. — o seu tom era realmente de desprezo — Mais um motivo pra gente pegar esse dinheiro.

— Tudo bem... — eu suspirei, apreensivo com aquilo, e apertei mais firmemente a case do meu violão — Tá com os _Walkie Talkies_ aí?

— Sim, os dois estão com a carga completa. Toma o seu. — ele me entregou o aparelho, e logo guardei-o no bolso do meu moletom.

— Obrigado. — olhei o rapaz de relance, percebendo a mochila em suas costas. Achei estranho — O que você tem aí?

— As coisas pra preparar o coquetel.

— Coquetel?! Baekhyun você vai fazer um coquetel Molotov?! — exaltei-me, aquilo _não_ fazia parte do plano — O que você tá pensando que vai fazer?!

— Relaxa, cara... — ele segurou uma das minhas mãos — Ninguém vai se machucar e a escola não vai pegar fogo. Eu vou jogar lá naquele nosso cantinho, do lado do laboratório de química, vai ser tipo uma fogueira.

— A fumaça vai fazer o alarme de incêndio soar... — eu acabei refletindo, e constatei o quanto aquele garoto conseguia ser genial, apesar da ciência de que ao mesmo tempo aquilo era totalmente imprudente e criminoso — Inteligente. Mas eu achei que você só iria estourar o cano com um _grampo sargento_.

— Não, isso seria estúpido demais, iria demorar até que os seguranças notassem. — o ruivo explicou — Além do mais, precisamos de um tumulto grande... Porque assim que você invadir a diretoria, o outro alarme também vai começar a soar.

— Eu tô com um pouco de medo... Não vou mentir.

— Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo... Com as luzes apagadas, é menos perigoso.

— Certo... Então depois que eu descer do palco, você vai pegar a minha case?

— Sim, vou pegar a sua case, jogar o coquetel, e então te espero na rua.

— Tudo bem. — fiquei quieto mais uma vez e, inevitalmente, minha atenção foi capturada pelos ruídos que saíam dos fones de Baekhyun — O que você tá ouvindo aí?

— _Teen Spirit._ — ele sorriu — Acho que é adequado para a noite.

Eu sabia que ele falava de _Smells Like Teen Spirit._ A sua mania preguiçosa me encantava, embora eu não entendesse uma mínima razão lógica para ela.

— Eu tô com um pouco de medo. E se nos pegarem?

Estávamos quase chegando na rua da escola quando eu falei isso, e Baekhyun segurou os meus ombros para que eu parasse de andar, e parou na minha frente. Ele olhou atentamente para o meu rosto por alguns segundos.

Então ele me beijou, usou todo o cuidado do mundo. E foi aí que eu me derreti pela enésima vez por causa daquele cara.

— Não tenha medo, vai dar tudo certo. — sua mão acariciou delicadamente o meu rosto — Logo vamos estar pousando em algum aeroporto do México e atravessando a fronteira com a Califórnia.

— Eu espero que sim.

— Na pior das hipóteses, você vai continuar indo pra escola sem ter planos de vazar daqui quando se formar. Mas nada vai acontecer com você, eu juro.

**_(...)_ **

Era costume do diretor pedir para que eu abrisse a noite de talentos, acho que era alguma forma que a escola usava para mostrar que, se algum dia um de seus alunos ficasse famoso, foi porque eles deram palco.

Nunca levei muito a sério, mas também nunca neguei.

Eu estava um pouco nervoso, era normal, mas Baekhyun decidiu me agarrar um pouquinho, lá atrás do palco, antes que eu fosse chamado. Aquilo me relaxou ao extremo e deixou as minhas pernas muito moles.

Então ele voltou lá para baixo e ficou escorado em uma das paredes; uma posição perfeita para que eu o olhasse enquanto cantava.

Fui anunciado como _Loey,_ o que não era nada novo. Sem demora, fui com o meu violão para o banco centralizado na plataforma de madeira. Ajustei o suporte do microfone para que ele ficasse em uma boa altura para mim, e então puxei a melodia de _The Caterpillar,_ The Cure era irresistível para mim em alguns momentos.

E eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquela canção desde que Baekhyun me deu aquele desenho.

— _Flicka, flicka, ficka..._ — só Deus sabe o quanto tive que treinar para a minha língua não se enrolar quando eu cantava essa parte — _Here you are!_

Eu iniciei de olhos abertos, olhando para a parede ao fundo em um primeiro momento, mas então passei meus olhos brevemente pelas pessoas da plateia.

 _— Cata, cata, cata..._ — outro versinho rápido da música, que eram complicadinho demais para alguém que não tinha o inglês como a sua língua nativa — _Caterpillar girl._

Tudo bem que tinha um _girl_ no meio da letra, mas eu cantava para Baekhyun, e realmente esperava que ele entendesse isso. E foi exatamente por esse motivo que direcionei o meu olhar para ele em algum momento.

— _Flowing in and filling up my hopeless heart…_ — sorri em sua direção, e ele tentou não fazer o mesmo, mas acabou sorrindo também — _Oh, never, never go._

Fechei os meus olhos e imaginei o garoto bem ao meu lado, como se mais ninguém nos rodeasse. Aquela seria a minha forma de dizer _eu te amo,_ já que eu me sentia estúpido demais por não ter coragem de falar isso com todas as letras e de forma direta, quando ele já deve ter dito umas três vezes que me amava. No fim ele entenderia, eu sabia que sim.

Nós acabamos criando um relacionamento um pouco estranho. Convivíamos como namorados, sentíamos o que namorados devem sentir, e não ficávamos com mais ninguém... Mas nós não namorávamos.

Eu não me importava com isso, contanto que aquilo não mudasse. Eu gostava do que tinha com Baekhyun, e a falta de uma nomenclatura não iria mudar isso.

— _Oh, dust my lemon lies with powder pink and sweet._ — segui cantando, sem enxergar nada, só fantasiando com a respiração dele batendo em meu rosto, enquanto eu entoava aquela canção contra os seus lábios — _The Day I stop is the day you change... And fly away from me._

Quando abri os olhos, o sorriso de Baekhyun já não era mais contido; era explícito... E era lindo demais. Quase parei de cantar só para ir beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso.

Então fiquei lá até terminar de cantar. E quando saí, ele já me esperava atrás do palco. Eu acreditava que o conhecia bem o suficiente para prever que ele nem esperaria eu guardar o violão na case para me agarrar de novo.

Na verdade, foi bem diferente.

Ele esperou que eu guardasse as minhas coisas, então pegou a case, como combinado, e me abraçou. Ele me abraçou, sem dizer nada. Só envolveu minha cintura com os braços e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

Algum dia eu já acreditei que ele era do tipo de pessoa que não demonstrava, que não tinha afeto. Culpe a sua inexpressão angustiante de nossos primeiros contatos.

Pelo jeito eu estava redondamente enganado.

— Você me ama? — ele perguntou baixo, e ali eu não o reconheci.

— Amo. — suspirei — Eu amo você, Baekhyun.

— Acho que eu vi isso desde que você começou a me chamar pelo meu nome. — um riso fraco escapou dos seus lábios, mas então ele ficou subitamente sério; não era por menos, tínhamos coisas para fazer — Sai do auditório pela porta dos fundos, os seguranças estão lá na entrada. Entre pela janela da enfermaria, não se esqueça de se esconder no banheiro mais próximo da diretoria, espere o meu sinal para entrar lá.

— Certo.

— Eu vou sair pela frente, depois que jogar o coquetel eu te aviso, vou estar te esperando na rua.

— Tudo bem.

— Vai lá.

Dei as costas para ir até a porta que Baekhyun indicara. Mas, antes que eu pudesse sair, ele me segurou pelo pulso e me beijou brevemente.

— Não seja pego. — sussurrou.

— Você também.

Deixando o auditório, eu estava na parte externa da escola — já que só a entrada principal dava acesso ao interior. Peguei o primeiro tijolo que encontrei na obra abandonada do pátio, e então segui para uma das salas que eu sabia que eles deixavam sempre com as janelas abertas.

Porque, quem quer que fosse o responsável por trancar a escola, era muito desligado nisso.

O tijolo não era algo inútil, eu realmente precisaria dele.

Exatamente como eu e Baekhyun planejamos, segui pelo corredor direito até o banheiro, e esperei lá por alguns minutos, até ouvir o som vindo do _Walkie Talkie._

— _Conte até vinte e arrombe a porta. Estou quase acendendo o coquetel._

Aquele era um momento que exigia muita calma e autocontrole. Eu estava surtando, muito, embora não deixasse isso transparecer. Apesar de todas as certezas inseridas em minhas ações, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas e a minha respiração era vacilante. Claro que o fato de saber que eu estava por cometer um crime — o que eu definitivamente não deveria estar fazendo, sob qualquer hipótese — potencializava tudo.

Eu não quero que ninguém replique a minha atitude.

Mesmo não sendo alguém que andava estritamente na linha, eu nunca havia _pensado_ em fazer algo daquele nível. Mas eu não iria desistir. Não era só por Baekhyun; era por mim também.

Meu sonho era o mundo, e meu mundo não era aquele lugar.

— Pode deixar. — respondi e guardei o aparelho novamente.

E eu contei, contei até vinte. Acontece que cada segundo parecia passar, na verdade, com a lentidão de uma hora, ou mais. Parecia que o tempo não passava, e eu não me imaginava fora daquele banheiro, fazendo o que deveria fazer.

Mas eu não tive como pensar muito nisso quando terminei a contagem. Era como se o meu corpo agisse por vontade própria. Minhas pernas se movimentavam sem nem eu pensar em fazer isso.

E lá estava eu, jogando um tijolo contra o vidro da porta, enquanto ouvia o alarme de incêndio soar. Atravessei o espaço que se criou na porta com o meu braço, cuidando ao máximo para não me cortar nos cacos que sobraram, e então abri destranquei a trava para que eu pudesse entrar. Nisso, o alarme de segurança da diretoria começou a soar também.

Atravessei a sala de espera na velocidade da luz e adentrei a sala do diretor mais rápido ainda. Achar o envelope com o dinheiro foi muito mais fácil do que eu pensei. Estava em uma gaveta sem chave, porque ninguém imaginava que iriam furtar grana da escola.

Bem, eu fui um pioneiro; mas não é como se eu me orgulhasse disso.

Um pouquinho da culpa ainda estava lá.

— Baekhyun, eu peguei! — comuniquei pelo _walkie talkie,_ enquanto enfiava aquilo no bolso _._

 _— Não sai pela janela!_ — o mais velho avisou — _Eles ligaram as luzes do pátio, procure a saída lateral, lá não tem iluminação._

 _Puta merda_ , eu estava definitivamente fodido.

Corri para a porta lateral, no final do corredor direito, havia uma saída de incêndio lá. Mas ela estava trancada. Estava tudo escuro, eu só podia me guiar pela luz proveniente das janelas, e logo comecei a ouvir vozes e passos. Era difícil pensar tão rápido quanto eu deveria agir, então a solução mais conveniente, naquele momento, foi entrar no armário de limpeza.

Era fato que iriam notar o arrombamento na diretoria, e veriam que uma boa quantia de dinheiro _sumiu._ E, imaginando que o criminoso não teria tempo para sair de lá tão rápido, algum segurança faria uma busca pela escola. Tendo essa certeza, escondi-me embaixo de uma das estantes, ignorando completamente toda a poeira e o mau cheiro.

— _Chanyeol._ — Baekhyun me chamou pelo aparelho — _Você tá me ouvindo?_

— A saída tava trancada, acabei me escondendo no armário de limpeza.

— _Merda... Acho que alguém chamou a polícia, fica aí e só sai quando eu disser._ — ele me orientou — _Se alguém entrar aí, desliga o walkie talkie._

— Tudo bem.

O que deveria ser o tempo de alguns minutos pareceu ser uma eternidade. Qualquer passo do lado de fora era motivo para eu prender a respiração e fechar os olhos e me agarrar àquele _walkie talkie,_ pronto para desligá-lo.

Mas em algum momento os passos cessaram. E foi aí que Baekhyun me chamou novamente.

— _Chanyeol, preste atenção._

— Tô ouvindo.

— _A polícia chegou e os seguranças estão aqui na frente conversando com eles. Tem dois seguranças na entrada principal da escola, que é por onde todos estão saindo. Esconde o dinheiro em algum lugar, se livra desse walkie talkie e saia pela porta principal, como se você tivesse saído do auditório._ — ele explicou cautelosamente — _Eles estão revistando todo mundo. Seja rápido, logo a polícia vai entrar aí._

— Tá bem, tô indo.

Antes de deixar aquele armário, joguei o aparelho dentro de uma das sacolas de lixo que estavam por lá. Então segui no corredor até encontrar o meu armário, que estava bem próximo, passei o envelope com o dinheiro pelas frestas de ventilação, assim sabia que ele estava seguro nas minhas coisas. Era só pegar a grana no outro dia, quando fosse para a escola.

Fiz isso e segui tranquilo até encontrar o aglomerado de pessoas que se encaminhava até a saída principal. Consegui me misturar bem ali, fui revistado e saí sem grandes problemas.

Como Baekhyun disse que faria, ele estava me esperando na rua, sentado no meio fio da calçada oposta. Assim que ele notou que eu me aproximava, ficou em pé e andou em minha direção. Era engraçadinho ver ele com a case do meu violão nas costas

— Você tá bem? — foi a primeira coisa que questionou, segurando o meu rosto com cuidado.

— Tô sim, um pouco assustado só... Mas eu escondi o dinheiro.

— Foda-se o dinheiro, amanhã a gente vê isso, você tá aqui. — ele me beijou — Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

A caminhada foi tranquila, o tempo parecia passar tão rápido ao lado daquele garoto. Falávamos sobre qualquer coisa, até mesmo sobre o que deveríamos fazer na América. Falávamos sobre tudo, menos sobre aquela noite.

Era uma adrenalina que queríamos esquecer momentaneamente.

Por isso, acabei ficando um pouco chateado quando paramos na frente da minha casa.

— Por que você não passa a noite aqui? — perguntei, segurando as suas mãos — Tá tarde.

— Eu queria, mas Hyukjae colocou horário pra eu voltar. — ele bufou frustrado — Tenho que ir.

Ficamos quietos por alguns minutos, apenas de mãos dadas. Mas logo Baekhyun ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo. Já foi carinhoso de início, com uma mão na minha cintura e a outra no meu pescoço. Inclinei-me um pouquinho para as nossas alturas não destoarem tanto, e me permiti brincar um pouquinho com aquele mullet tão bonito.

Então ele se afastou e devolveu o meu violão.

— Eu te amo. — confessou.

— Eu também te amo. — respondi, mesmo com o nervosismo latente por dizer aquilo em voz alta.

— Boa noite, _Loey._ — o Byun sussurrou, sorrindo fraco.

E, naquela noite, eu dormi tranquilo; apesar de todos os pesares. Porque ouvir Baekhyun usando aquele apelidinho era algo que trazia toda a paz do mundo para mim. Por esse mesmo motivo, acordei sorrindo bobo.

Minha cara só se fechou quando cheguei à escola e encontrei Baekhyun no portão, com uma cara nada boa e parecendo estar a ponto de ter um colapso. Ele quase certamente estava me esperando.

— Oi... Você tá bem? — perguntei.

— Onde foi que você escondeu o dinheiro? — ele devolveu, ignorando a minha pergunta.

— No meu armário, por quê?

— Merda, Chanyeol... Tem policiais revirando os banheiros, e logo vão abrir os armários de todo mundo. Você deveria ter jogado no lixo, era só a gente chegar mais cedo e pegar antes que o zelador recolhesse.

— Tá, mas e se alguém encontrasse antes de nós?

— Você não iria preso, porque não foi achado no _seu armário!_ — ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio — Me dá a chave do seu armário e vai pra sala, eu vou resolver isso.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Me dá a chave do seu armário e vai pra sala, agora! — repetiu em um tom mais firme.

E eu não fiz nada além de obedecer, e torcer para que ele se livrasse daquele dinheiro o mais rápido possível.

**_(...)_ **

As aulas de história eram um saco total, naquele dia não estava sendo diferente. A única coisa de incomum era o que todo mundo comentava sobre _alguém da escola que roubou o dinheiro do time de basquete._ Mas aquele não era um assunto que me interessava quando eu sabia que eu era o ladrão.

Baekhyun, ao contrário de mim, parecia estar relaxado. Estava sentado atrás de mim, com as pernas sobre a mesa — como sempre —, o seu _discman_ no colo e o caderno cheio de rabiscos e citações do Manifesto Comunista.

Algumas coisas jamais mudariam.

— O que você tá ouvindo? — questionei, tentando me distrair um pouco.

— _Lithium._

— A do Nirvana? — franzi o cenho, estranhando o fato de que ele possivelmente _não estava abreviando o nome de uma música._

Nem tinha como, na verdade; o nome era composto por uma única palavra.

No entanto, não fui capaz de responder nada, porque a porta da sala de aula se abriu, e chamou a atenção de todos. Porque lá estava o diretor.

_Puta merda._

— Byun Baekhyun? — ele chamou — Pode me acompanhar?

Ele tirou os fones de ouvido em uma calmaria angustiante, e deixou as suas coisas sobre a mesa. Eu o olhei assustado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo — e, com certeza, temendo o pior —, e ele notou.

Sua resposta foi sorrir pequeno para mim.

Claro que eu estava quase me borrando com a quase certeza de que eu seria preso, mas me preocupava mais ainda _como eles chamaram Baekhyun, mas não me chamaram?_

As duas horas que se seguiram até um tumulto se criar na sala foram torturantes.

— A polícia tá levando o Byun! — um dos alunos que sentava perto da janela gritou.

Prontamente, todos se aglomeraram perto das vidraças, lutando por algum espacinho para ver o que acontecia lá embaixo. E eu senti, no mínimo, raiva por notar que em todas as salas os alunos se espremiam nas janelas para acompanhar o acontecimento.

Era isso; Baekhyun estava algemado, e era levado para uma viatura. O que me levava a crer que, de algum jeito, ele fez toda a culpa daquela merda cair sobre ele.

O que me revoltou de tantas formas, porque era tão injusto. Aquele crime foi majoritariamente meu, eu deveria estar sendo preso. Mas eu fui covarde demais para conseguir confessar a culpa.

Mas eu sabia que Baekhyun iria me perdoar. 

Eu _nunca_ vou me esquecer da expressão tranquila que ele tinha naquele momento — quase como se ele não estivesse sendo preso. Também não esqueceria que a sua música favorita era — _Smells Like_ — _Teen Spirit._ Muito menos esqueceria o bilhete escrito em uma letra cursiva relativamente feia, que eu encontrei mais tarde no meu livro de história; o qual eu havia deixado no armário desde o dia anterior, já que eu nem o utilizava e não me dava ao trabalho de carregá-lo.

_“Você tem um futuro brilhante, Chanyeol, e eu não me perdoaria se você não pudesse aproveitá-lo por minha causa.”_

Eu jamais o joguei fora.


End file.
